Embarrass me
by digssoil
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Booth and Brennan go salsa dancing! Hope you enjoy..please review
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a one shot that takes place after they both got blown up inside the taxi on episode 3x08... I don't have good grammar due to the fact that English is not my first language but I try (;

Bones is not mine, (I wish)

enjoy...

The hospital hall lights gave her a glowing look, the sound of her heals filled the room even though she was trying to pass unnoticed. When she finally reached the door she gave a relief sign. She stood there, watching him sleep for about what seemed forever.

"Bones, you are not suppose to be here" His voice came low and full with pain

Brennan's body jerked by the surprise, she had sworn that she was invisible

"How do you know I was here?" She got closer and sat on one of the sofa's that where facing his back

He turned around slightly, just enough to see her eyes, they where in the middle of bruises, but even then they looked beautiful

"I was a sniper, remember, I can sense people" said Booth

"Hm, but how come you knew it was me, and don't say mind read because that's an irrational answer"

She saw his mouth tense, and his eyes closed "Well you know"-He opened them and started deeply into hers-"Your smell, the way you breath, the way you stare, I just knew Bones" He closed them again and relaxed unto the pillow.

Brennan instead of starting a fight on how nobody can actually know the way someone stares and for that matter neither can you know the way they breathe. And the smell, she smelled like a hospital, there was no way somebody knew her that much to know all that about her. She started at his body, feeling compassion and guilt. They had gotten blown up inside of a taxi; Booth had covered her with his own body, risking every bone of his for hers. She couldn't stop thinking that she was the one suppose to be lying on that bed, she was the one with the bad acting and it was her turn to be lying down.

Suddenly she broke the silence "Is my turn to be lying down!" She got up in one clean motion, Booth's body bounced from the bed at the sound of her words.

They send dirty thought inside Booth's head _' Booth calm down, she _wasn't_ talking about that, but man I would love to have you lying down, STOP!' _ He taught, as he watched her walked to the other side of the room, she pushed a chair closer to where Booth was and sat, she covered her face with her hands and signed.

"Bones, what are you talking about" He knew she was filling guilty

She kept her hands to her face

"Hey, hey Bones, look at me"

She didn't

He moved his body closer to hers, and grabbed her hands

"Bones look at me"

"What?" Her eyes where teary, and her mouth was tight

"Whatever happened wasn't you fault" He laughed

"Booth this isn't funny"

"Sorry Bones, I was remembering you acting skills back in the vault" He laughed again; His hand was holding hers even tighter.

"Booth see!" Her face had turned to anger mode "It was my fault, **my** fault!"

Booth stopped laughing and started drawing circles with his thumb over Brennan's hand

"Look, that was not you fault, things like this happen often in our work"

She looked at him, and then back at her hand covered by his, her hand looked pale compared with his tanned skin

"Thank you Booth, you broke your arm and several ribs trying to get me out of that taxi, thank you" She was sincere

They where silent, until the pressure of his hand had turned her nervous, he saw that, and used it as an opportunity to have a little fun with her.

"So no kiss this time?" He gave her a charm smile

Brennan didn't know what he was talking about, until she remembered that early that day she had thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Her frown look quickly disappeared and now her cheeks where bright red.

He laughed seeing her blush "It's a joke Bones, a joke"

She was not going to let him embarrass her; she stood up from the chair and got closer to his face. He could almost feel her breasts over his chest. The rhythm of his breathing increased as he looked to her mouth that was now millimeters away from his. Booth closed his eyes, waiting for the sweet lips to kiss him. But was thrown back to earth as he felt the lips kiss his left cheek.

He heard a laugh escape from Brennan "Aw Booth, look who is embarrass now, the last one has the better joke!" She laughed

He did the best he could to clear his throat "First of all Bones, is who has the better laugh"

"Oh"

"Second, I'm not embarrass, not even close" He cleared his throat again, and crossed his arms in front of his chest

Brennan did the same, but standing up

"Booth you are obviously embarrass" she pointed as she talked "Your cheeks are red" She pointed to his cheeks, "Your pulse has increased noticeable" She pointed to the machine on the right side of the bed, "And you are sexually aroused" She pointed to the sheets.

"Bones!" Booth covered himself, but it was true, he was sexually aroused "Bones turn around!"

"Why?" She laughed "Oh yeah, I forgot you are uncomftable taking about sex"

She turned around, waited for about five second before looking over her shoulder "Have your hormones eased?"

"Bones just shut up, okay?"

"You are still aroused, aren't you?, its obvious by the sound of your voice" She was having a good time humiliating Booth

She heard some noises coming from behind her, she turned to see, but her body was pushed unto the bed. In one fast motion, she found herself under Booth's body. She looked around to focus on what had just happen, cables where in the floor, the bed squeal, and Booth's lips where over hers. It took her sometime, but eventually she deepened the kiss.

Booth kissed her long neck then back to her earlobe "You said it was your time to be lying down" kiss "Are you still for that offer?" He smiled into her lips

"Mmhm" She nodded

"What is happening here?" The voice was loud and angry

They both look to the door, a nurse was standing in the room, she was tapping a notebook to the wall.

Booth's body felt to the floor, and he fought to keep the sheet on his waist

"M'am you can't be here!" The nurse motioned to the hall "Leave now!"

Brennan got up, she headed to the door, before she looked back at Booth with a mischievous smile, and Booth returned the gesture.

"Don't come back, no more visits are allowed for Mr. Booth" Brennan nodded on her way out.

After the routine check, the nurse left the room.

Booth got up, tied the sheet to his waist. He made it to the bottom floor of the hospital unnoticed, considering that he was a sniper, that was possible. He looked around, and finally found her. Bones was waiting inside her car for him.

He walked to where she was parked

"Booth, you are on the street just with a sheet on" She smiled as her eyes trailed across his body

"I know Bones, how about we get to my place and this time I can assure you you'll be lying down" Bones body tensed in anticipation

"Mr. Booth!" The nurse had spotted him, and was running to where they stood.

Bones unlocked the car door to let him in

"Quick Bones!"

Bones started the car as fast as she could.

They both laughed all the way out of the hospital

"So Booth, my place or yours?" Brennan was looking toward him with a satisfied smile.

'_Man I love this __woman, baby you can embarrass me all you want'_

_Please review... _


	2. Chapter 2

This was suppose to be a one shot, but it got fun writing it,.thanks to SamJakeEly who encourage me to write a sequel

Bones is not mine (I wish)

Thanks for the review, those really help me..;)

Bones said something that Booth didn't quite hear, he was distracted by the sound of the car's tires. They squealed in every turn she made, without an announcement she parked suddenly, that send Booth almost crashing to the front window.

"Geez Bones!" He was grabbing his arm that was full with pain "You could at least give a warning"

"Sorry Booth, I forgot you are hurt" She frown her eyebrows in a funny way "Maybe I should take you back to the hospital, don't you think?"

"What?" He straightens up, and pretended as if nothing hurt in him "No, No, I feel great!" He grabbed her into a kiss.

"Okay, I sense that you are feeling much better" Brennan said with a lazy smile

They got out of the car

"Besides Bones, I think you are not allowed on the hospital anymore" He laughed as they cross the street to Brennan's apartment

She didn't get his joke

"Why?"

"Bones c'mon you practically kidnapped me"

"No I didn't! You escaped, it was a coincidence that I was there when you where leaving" Brennan searched for her keys

"Oh yeah nice try Bones, you where totally waiting for me!" Booth got close to Brennan's mouth, just as he did on the first case they worked on, he wanted to kiss her since then.

"Booth! That is not"-Brennan was interrupted as they heard a man on its mid twenties cough. He was looking at them as if they where crazy. Her neighbor, Brennan, was fighting on the hall with an injured man with a sheet tied to his waist; well maybe it was a little crazy.

"What!" Booth screamed to the guy as he finally entered her apartment.

Brennan turned on the lights, she let her bag fall on the couch and looked back at Booth, he was walking very slow, it was hard for him to hold the sheet with only one arm.

Brennan started laughing; he seemed so helpless in a funny kind of way

Booth arched an eyebrow, she just laughed more

"Bones, do you care to explain what's so funny" He was now in front of her

"Booth its obvious you can't walk holding the sheet to your waist, you can let it fall, I don't mind" She had the mischievous smile again

'She is so gorgeous' he taught

"No way"

"Why? Its because you are sexually embarrassed? Because I can assure you, you've nothing to be embarrassed about, you are highly equipped"

He blushed "Thanks Bones, but what if I get completely naked and you decide to take my sheet and runaway, that would leave a very embarrassed man standing completely naked" He returned her smile

"Now you are comparing me to the girl that left you naked on the campus, besides you enjoyed it!"

"Sorry Bones, no can do" He swung his head left to right, and rose his shoulders

"Hm" Brennan took of her coat, without giving any explanation, she slowly took of her blouse, leaving her standing there with her jeans on and black lace bra

"Bones what are you doing?" Booth was open mouthed, and the sheet he held to his waist was now on the floor, exposing the highly equipment Brennan had mentioned

"I'm compromising" She said as a matter of fact "But wait, I'm not finished" She let her bra fall to the floor, exposing her beautiful body to him.Booth couldn't take it any more, the pain was killing him, and it was not because of the explosion, he grabbed her in his arms and lead her to the couch.

THE NEXT MORNING...

The sun hit Brennan's face, she was not used to waking up with the sun already up. She finally opened her eyes, and was taken of place by the scenario she found herself in. She looked around, she was in her living room. She raised her head just then to be bothered by the pain of her bruises 'Now I remember, is from the crash, we got blown up, we went to the hospital, we had sex, WE HAD SEX!' she looked over her shoulder, Booth was sleeping right next to her, over the couch, his hot body was pressed over hers, his arms where sliding unto her waist, and his chin was nuzzled to her neck, they fit perfectly. She looked at her body, she was naked, and so was he. She knew that her brain wanted to run, but every other part of her body loved the way it felt to wake up next to Seeley Booth.

He woke up, and started drawing circles on her thigh with his fingers, he kiss her back "Hey"

"Hey", She turned around, carefully trying not to hurt his injuries, she trailed a finger from the injuries that started from his head to the ones that ended on his ribs "How are you feeling?" Her voice was huskier than usual, and sounded more sexier than usual.

"Well, you made it so much better" He smiled and kiss her tenderly. she was climbing unto his lap, when they heard the sound of the door bell. Brenna placed her index finger over Booth's mouth to keep him quiet, they waited in silence but the bell rang again. A voice came from the outer part of the door.

"Sweetie, Bren, open the door, I know you are in there, your car is parked in front" It was Angela

"Shit" Brennan whispered to Booth's ear

"Bren, I have a key" Angela started to open the apartment

Brennan quickly jumped off Booth's lap, he let out a groan at her actions.

"Its someone with you?" Angela was almost all the way in

Booth got up from the couch and ran to the kitchen, he laid himself on the floor as he had back in the army. Brennan was picking up Booth's sheet and covering herself with it

"Sweetie, what's up? Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry Ange, its just that I missed the alarm clock" Brennan was now in front of Angela

"Oh my God!" Angela had a big smile on her face, and her arms where crossed in front of her chest "Is there a guy in here?"

"No Ange!" Brennan quickly replied afraid that she would find out about Booth

"C'mon, sweetie its just us girls tell me who is the lucky guy?" She tilled her head unto the living room "The room is messy" Angela laughed and tapped her foot to the floor "Is it Sully?"  
Booth's stomach did a flip of anger remembering Sully's and Brennan's relationship.

"No it isn't him" Brennan intensified the grip of the sheet to her breasts

"Then who? It must be him, did he come back? I remember the time you had sex with him while in role play, he must've died when he saw you in that sexy police uniform" Angela laughed, and Brennan blushed as she remember Sully's face.

"He did liked it" Brennan laughed along with Angela

Booth couldn't believe it, his Bones was into role play, and as a police officer. It took every force in his body not to laugh, but he couldn't hold on to a chuckle.

"He is still here isn't he?" Angela tilled her head a little more, but set it back into place as she saw Brennan's stare "Okay I'm leaving, but I came to tell you to be on the look out for Booth" Brennan felt as if her heart was going to explode "The doctors at the hospital said that he escaped with some girl, I already did my research, and it wasn't Cam" Angela thought a little bit "Maybe it was Tessa, don't worry hun, I will investigate who is trying to get over you to get to Booth, I still agree you both are meant for each other" Brennan smiled and lead her to the door. When Angela left she felt a wave of relief hit her body.

Booth was standing besides the door of the kitchen , he was smiling at her "So, police officer huh?"

Please take the time to review...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I would have never thought that I would continue writing this story, but it has become lots of fun...

I know I said that Booth was really injured, it's because I thought it was only going to be a one shot...sorry about that, let's pretend he healed most of his serious injuries thanks to the amazing sex he had with Brennan.. again sorry, I know it was kind of confusing. Thanks to 'mendenbar', who reminded me...really thanks;)

Please when you finish reading, review... I would appreciate it a lot.

* * *

They where both sitting on the couch eating breakfast, or early lunch. Booth had prepared what he could with Brennan's groceries, all he could do was some lucky charms cereals and some cartons of yogurt. 

"Bones, you don't have anything to eat" He was eyeballing the cereal

"Well I almost never get the chance to have breakfast, or I have it with you at the dinner"

He shrugged "Well, yeah that's true" He directed his eyes back at her "But I would never have guessed you liked Lucky Charms" He took a spoonful of the cereal

"Why?" She returned the smile "They are really tasty, besides I love the little geometrical figures" She was looking intensely to the little colorful square that floated on her milk

"You are amazing" He was thinking out loud

She looked back at him, she was blushing. The air between them was becoming less every minute they passed in the same room. She shook her head, reminding herself that they couldn't stay all day in her bed, well in this case, on her couch.

"Booth are you finish?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We should get changed, you need to be back in the hospital, or at least let them know you are okay" She got up from the couch, letting the sheet that covered her body fall to the floor. His eyes roamed all over her body, she was so natural while walking naked, and he loved it.

"But Bones, I want to stay with you" He came from behind and embraced her body with his.

"Rebbecca and Parker will be worried" She turned around and pointed to her bedroom, he agreed.

Clothes where flying all over the room, after a lot of searching, Brennan found clothing from his ex boyfriends and ex lovers.

Booth changed into one of the garments Brennan had handed him

"Bones this doesn't fit" He was wiggling the shirt over his head, he finally got it in. It was very, very tight to his body

Brennan started laughing uncontrollably, she felt above the bed giggling

"That's very tight!" She couldn't stop laughing

Booth jumped above of her "Don't make fun"

She nodded and kissed him.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

They stood still for a second trying to focus the origin of the sound. As Brennan figured out what it was she started laughing, the shirt Booth was wearing had opened from the back, it was totally ripped.

"Booth you broke it!"

Booth jumped off of her "No I didn't" He was trying to keep the shirt in place, but failed.

"Yes you did, just like Hulk Hogan" She stood up from the bed still laughing

"How do you even know who he is?" He was surprised at her sudden knowledge of pop culture

"I met him on a book signing, he was nice"

He shrugged and took the shirt off, letting it fall on the floor of her bedroom "From what skinny guy was this shirt"

"I think it was David's, he left it here after we ha-" She thought whether it was coherent to mention her past lovers after what they had just done, but her thoughts where interrupted by Booth's voice

"Of course is his, you know Bones, he was really weak" He nodded, trying to convince himself of how he was so much better than David "Plus he was into meeting people through chat rooms" He laughed as he picked up another shirt and measured it to his body

"What's wrong with that?" He had forgotten that she also was into that stuff "I've done it"

"Yup, that's right Bones you've done it, well that's why I wasn't so surprise by the news that you are into role play" He raised an eyebrow at her, along with a charm smile

"Shut up and get changed" She slapped his arm playfully before going to take a shower.

Brennan drove them all the way to the hospital. She parked in the main entrance, just to give him a chance to get in, so she could go back to the lab, and act all surprise when someone told her that Booth was back in the hospital. "Thanks Bones, I had an amazing night with you" He cupped her face and closed their distance with a kiss "I had a great time to Booth, now get in, I'll come later to see how you are doing"

She wanted him to stay with her, and so did he, but the FBI requires a complete recovery diagnose from their agents.

AT THE LAB

Brennan entered the lab through the main doors, she heard the sound of heals coming her way. It was Angela, walking at a very fast speed.

"Bren, we where just about to go for you" Angela grabbed her hand and hurried her to Brennan's office

"Why? What happened"

"Leave your stuff sweetie, we are going to visit Booth at the hospital, he has finally appeared, Hodgins is driving us all to the clinic" She took the bag off of Brennan's shoulder and guided her back to the main doors

"Ange I don't want to go" Brennan knew she was not suppose to be visiting Booth, less knowing that she could bump into the nurse that saw them making out, that would put them both in a very awkward position

"What? The guy got blown up protecting you, we are going!" That was enough to convince Brennan, she was going. The real challenge was going to be getting pass the visit unnoticed.

Please review, pleeease! ;)

The next chapter is in progress...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry this chapter took a little longer.

First of all, THE KISS HAPPENED, and it was awesome. The fox/bones page already has the "behind the scene", and it shows the real kiss (really really hot!) haha okay enough about that..

Enjoy…

And please review

She froze before the elevator doors

"C'mon sweetie, Booth is waiting upstairs" Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and encourage her to get in

"Man, he is going to be pissed the whole squint squad came to see him" Cam voice was softer than when in the lab

"Why?" Zack asked

"Well, he doesn't like us to be around him all the time" Cam smiled dismissing Zack's further questions, but he didn't grasp the meaning

"But he enjoys being all the time around Dr. Brennan"

Brennan choked as the conversation hit her ears; she wasn't sure why she cared so much if they found out about Booth and her. But something made her feel more nervous than ever. How is she to act when they enter Booth's room? It was clear thanks to the taxi blowing up incident that Brennan was no good at acting _'Temperance put yourself together, you can do it, just act like if you never had the most amazing time with him'_ She cursed herself _'Yeah like that's going to happen'_

She was so much distracted in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when the doors for the elevator opened

"Um Dr. Brennan aren't you coming" Hodgins asked looking a little concern at Brennan's lost stare

Before she could even answer, Angela spoke first "Of course she is!" She grabbed her hand and never let go until they arrived to the room door.

Cam didn't have to be asked twice to open the door; she was the first to rush in.

"Hi Seeley" Cam felt pity as she approached where Booth was to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille"

"Don't call me Camille" They replay their usual scene of assigning names, but this time the flirting was missing, it was just a normal salute between two friends

"Hey Booth, nice to see you without a shirt" Angela spoke, eyeballing his impressing figure

"Hi" Booth rolled his eyes as he saw the rest of the crew enter the room

"G-man!" Hodgins greeted him

"Agent Booth" Zack said as if Booth had the gun right between his eyes

They where all in, well, Brennan was missing

"Sweetie"

"Coming Ange" Brennan entered the room. Booth quickly directed his eyes off the squint squad and focused them on the beautiful, obviously nervous anthropologist entering the room.

"Bones!" Booth straighten up as he saw her approaching

The place was silent. Everyone was stunned at the way Booth's face lightened up as he saw Brennan.

"Um Hi Booth, are you feeling better?" She was standing next to his bed, she touched his arm slightly but quickly retreated it, she found it risky to her cover

"Yeah, much better" He grabbed her hand "Thanks for asking Bones"

She nodded and stared at her hand, just like the rest of the squints.

Booth realized that they where not alone, this was no game they could play at her apartment, over her couch, he would have to be more careful from now on. He let go of her hand

They talked a little bit about the Gormagon case, about Hodgin's sport car, and about Brennan's new book. But then Angela directed the conversation to the important issues "So Booth, who was the mystery girl who gave you special recovery treatment" Cam coughed giving Angela the idea that this was no place to have this conversation

But Angela ignored "C'mon Booth, tell"

"What?" He looked around for support, but the only thing he could feel safe in was in between Brennan's arms and they where far away at that moment "There was no girl"

"So it was a man?" Angela rose her eyebrows, knowing Booth alpha male tendencies would force him to tell the truth

"What, NO! no men, I love a woman" He said to his defense

"What woman?" Angela was quick at grasping conversations

"I said I love women"

"No you didn't" Zack voice sounded loud in between the four walls "You said I love a woman" He looked around and nodded to Angela "It was very clear"

Brennan's body almost fell to the floor, as she heard the word love coming from his lips.

"See!" Angela was with her arms crossed in front of her chest

Booth looked over at Bones "I meant I like women, females, okay!" He was clearly not enjoying this visit

"So C'mon tell u"-Angela was interrupted by the opening the door

"Good day, I come to see how our patient is doing, so Mr.Bo"-The nurse saw the visitors "What the hell?" It was the same nurse that saw Brennan and Booth making out

Brennan's blood quickly rose to her brain, and she almost loosed control of her legs, she covered her face with Hodgin's body, but he was much shorter than her

"Sir, I think I told you, she can't come in here!" The nurse was speaking in a defensive tone

The squints looked around, trying to figure out to whom the lady was referring to, it took them time, even though they are brilliant scientist

"Brennan?" Said Angela

Brennan immediately defended herself "What? I'm sorry this is the first time I come to visit Booth" She tried to say that with a straight face, but the trembling of her legs gave her out

"Mhm, and you think I'm going to believe that!" The nurse was really annoyed but also a little amused by the scene she was causing. Zack didn't get anything, Angela was almost jumping through the roof, Hodgins was eating Booth's pudding and Cam kept looking over to Brennan and then to Booth.

"M'am this is the first time Dr. Brennan comes to see me" Booth was a little more convincing than Brennan, but that still wasn't enough

"Ain't you Bones?" She didn't even gave Brennan time to answer "I heard that name being called many times by Mr. Booth" She looked at Booth as if disapproving " Only you two would be as disrespectful as to make out over an hospital bed" She left, leaving the tray with the checking utensils on the room

They where all quiet, Booth felt a drop of sweat trail down his forehead

He tried to fake a laugh "Wasn't that funny?" He looked over at all the squints who had their mouths wide open "She thought Bones and I" Again he faked a laugh "I mean, we are partners, but she didn't knew that"

"Sweetie, you and Booth!" Angela was not the most discrete person

"No, never, it was probably another girl who happened to look like me" Brennan said, whipping her hands on the side of her jeans

"Yeah, 'cause there are millions of girls, who have white skin, bluish eyes, and that are often called by the name Bones" Cam was returning to her role as Brennan's bose, her voice showed that she disapproved, and her sarcastic attitude didn't help much

"LOOK NOTHING HAPPENED!" Booth and Brennan spoke together, leaving the air around them more tense

Zack was looking around, he had given up on the conversation. He saw a pile of clothing hanging from one of the chairs, his mind quickly shifted to a couple of years ago, he finally got it "What was the delivery man doing here?" He asked as if it was some kind of evidence

"What?" Hodgins asked

"Yes, the delivery guy, Charlie, the one that send the packages on the man in the bear case" Zack did have a photographic memory

"Charlie, who is Charlie?" Angela's face showed that she wasn't happy not knowing that piece of gossip, she focus her mind on the case Zack had just mentioned "Charlie! I remember he used to date Brennan"

"We didn't date!"

"Well, okay sweetie, they had romantic encounters both in Aurora as well as here in D.C" She finally put together the missing piece "As well as here in D.C!"

Brennan hurried to the door, leaving everybody with the answer, Booth had gone with Brennan, she had to lend him some clothing, and that clothing was the blue shirt with the name Charlie on it.

Hi again….this is not the end of the story, I'm still trying to figure out how to continue. Any suggestions are welcome

Pleaseeeeee, Pleasseeee review! Please ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. First of all, thanks for the people who read and review the stories, any comment really helps. This chapter is short, but the next one will be up soon.

Take care, and enjoy

* * *

There they where, a very amazed squint squad and a very annoyed FBI agent 

"Guys I still can't believe you two finally got together!" Angela was still happy for her recent discovery

"Well we knew it all along, I mean dude, you made it obvious that you had the hots for the Doctor" Hodgins laughed nodding at Angela, who also agreed with his statement

Cam coughed, directing the conversation to her "Just as a warning, I see you two being romantic at work and I'll assign you a new forensic anthro.." Cam's jealousy threat was interrupted

"No!" The room went all quiet "There's not going to be any romance or relationship!" Booth hit the corners of the bed with his fists

"What?" Angela was suddenly concerned "You don't want anything with Bren?" She knew Brennan was difficult but she also knew that Booth would be perfect for her best friend

"I would love to have a relationship with her" He looked into space, as if nothing in particular "But now you guys ruined it!" His face showed he was angry

"Dude, we didn't do anything"

"Don't call me dude!"

Cam found herself in the need to interfere "Booth calm yourself, tell as what happened" She rose a finger "With respect"

He inhale and let out air "You know I'll do anything for Bones, but you also know she is a difficult woman" He directed his eyes to Angela "Angela, you know she'll freak because you guys know about us, and she'll freak out even more if she found out what I feel for her"

"Ow" It was the only thing Angela managed to say. She knew all the things Booth had mentioned about Brennan, how could she forget the personality Brennan had? She cursed herself and did the best to look sorry

"I can't be here guys, I need to go get her" Booth tied the sheet around his waist and started to get up from the bed

"Seeley you can't go, the FBI will be pissed knowing you left twice" said Cam, as her eyes wandered through Booth's body

"I don't care, I'm going for Bo.." He went totally silent as he saw who had just entered the room

"No, you are not going again Mr. Booth!" The nurse was half way through the room. Booth froze as a child would if being punished by the teacher "Get into bed, I don't know what your deal is, your Bones girl must be really good in bed for you to go after her twice" She said amusingly before leaving

"She's great in everything" Booth smiled to himself, remembering the night he had with Brennan

The squints jaw dropped even more

"What?" Booth tried to stir away the amazed faces they had "She is, really good!"

Angela got closer to the bed "Booth, I'm sorry, I should have known how Brennan was going to react, I'm really sorry"

"Its okay Angela, she can be unpredictable sometimes"

Angela spoke again "But you know Booth, you can still get her back"

Booth's face showed that he had no idea of what Angela was talking about

"Booth, she cares so much about you, that's why its scares her, but if you play your cards well, she might even be interested in a relationship" She rose her eyebrows

"You think?" Booth's hope was beginning to come to him again

"Okay ,okay, enough of Dr. Brennan, anything you plan to do, will be until tomorrow when your feeling much better" The squints looked at each other, Cam was obviously jealous "For now, its time for us to get to work"

"I agree!" Said Angela "Booth if you need help you know we are here" She smiled and left the room after Cam

What would make Bones excited? Skeletal remains. But that's not hot nor romantic. Her favorite place .The Jeffersonian. No, she's probably already there. Jupiter! Oh wait, I can't take her there, shit! I can't give her more toys, she already has brainy Smurf and Jasper, it would look like I'm some kind of toy store. Take her out to dinner, her favorite food is Tai food and we eat that almost every day, man this is difficult. Think Seeley, something she's been wanting, and has never gotten, something none of her ex boyfriends has given her. Got it! I'll need to make some calls, but is sure is worth it.

* * *

This one was very short. But the next chapter will be up soon.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, thanks for the reviews...I promised that the chapter was going to be uploaded soon, so here you go. Hope you like it.

* * *

Booth made some calls. He had to admit that getting the perfect gift for Brennan wasn't easy, but he knew people that could make that happen. He didn't get much sleep, just as the squint squad left, arrived Rebbecca and Parker. Seeing them raised his humor, well at least seeing Parker . The night came long and heavy, his eyes wanted to sleep but his mind kept him thinking about his favorite and most annoying subject, Bones. Angela's words kept popping in his head. Did he really have a chance to be in an actual relationship with Bones? He figured he'll just have to wait and hope his plan works. 

6:13 am

Booth had already changed his clothing; Rebbecca had brought him some clothes he could actually wear, without being linked to one of Brennan ex boyfriends. He wore his favorite faded jeans and a band black t shirt. His face had still scares but nothing that couldn't be taken care of.

"So Mr. Booth, your wait is finally over" The nurse spoke

"Yup, finally" He did the best he could to jump while singing "I'm going to see my Bones, my Bones, who? My Bones!"

The nurse laughed at the childish display of emotions "You are sure excited, you really like this girl don't you?" She rested her back to the frame of the door

Booth directed his eyes off the gift bag but instead unto the nurse "You've no idea" He smiled

"Well good luck with her, even though you where two naughty set of grown ups it was a pleasure being your nurse" She let out a hand, but Booth quickly hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, don't worry we'll come visit you" He started walking though the hall, he stopped and looked back "The hospital bed is great for sex by the way!" Booth smiled as he hurried his pace to the elevators

"Mr. Booth!" She laughed before putting her nurse act back "You have no sense of discretion!"

"Learned it from my Bones" He waved at her, and she waved back

7:02

He knew she would be there; it was either this place or Jupiter. He didn't have to get out his pass, the guard already knew him. He had become a frequent visitor. The door opened and he suddenly felt strange not seeing all the nerds standing in the platform. He later remember it was a Saturday, and they where to get in at 9:00 am. But he knew she was going to be there, he would bet his professional career that she was sorting through something that didn't need to be sort through. He walked to her office; it took him more time because of the injuries and the heavy gift bag. By the time he got there, he was pretty sore, but the energy came back to him when he saw Brennan sitting in her desk writing something on a piece of paper. He let the gift bag fall, emphasizing his presence.

The sound pulled a sighed from her "Oh Booth its you…" Her breathing was back to normal "You scared me"

As if no one was in the room, she continued working on her paper

"We got a case?" She asked continuing working on the paper

When he didn't answer she asked again "Booth are you paying attention, I asked if we have a case"

"No, we don't have a case" He sat in the couch on Brennan's office

She looked up so she could see how far he was from her

"So why are you here? Cam doesn't get in until nine"

"Okay Bones stop it!" He pushed himself up, and started to walk to her. Stopped in front of her desk

"I beg your pardon"

"Why do you act this way? You can just ignore what happened" Booth folded his arms in front of his chest

Brennan rose from the chair; she had never let people talk to her that way, mostly because she scared them away.

"What? Oh your talking about the sex we had" She looked to the ceiling than back at him "I knew you would like to make a whole deal about it, you don't need to Booth, I already forgot it"

She really knew how to hurt a man "Don't call it just sex!"

"Then what do I call it?" She asked, steeping outside her desk and facing him directly

He was quiet, his mouth when dried. Could he really call it what he felt it was? Had she felt the same? Would she run?

"Booth, tell me how to call it!" Her eyes where teary, and jaw was tense of holding on tears

"Love" He whispered, barely letting out words

"What?" She asked, knowing what he probably said but wanting to prove otherwise

"Love Bones" He said more clear now

"Booth I" She stopped, the tears where know flowing through out her face

"Temperance I love you" He rested his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look directly into his eyes "Don't run Bones, we'll do it the way you want, by your rules" He cupped her face "Let me love you"

His lips made they way to her mouth, she breathed heavily "Booth" was the only thing she manage to say. Booth let go of her

"Booth I love you too"

His froze, giving her time to continue "I'm sorry, it's just I don't know how to be with someone, if it with somebody I don't care about its easy, but with you its different"

He knew it took her every force in her body to say those words, in that moment he declared himself the happiest man alive. He saw her heart on the point of breaking, he pulled her into a hug, she accepted. They stood there for what looked like a really long time

"Booth?" Her voice rumbling in his chest

"Mhm?" He asked as he pulled out a little to see her face

"I din't mean it"

"The love part?" His voice showed fear and his face went pale

They pulled away, she started laughing "Not that dummy" Booth felt a wave of relief "The I already forgot it part" She waited "I never stopped thinking about it" She was nervous but quickly relief as she saw a smile spread across his lips

"Thank you Bones, I never stopped thinking about it either" He kissed her hard

"So what's that?" She asked as he kissed his way through her neck

"What?" He asked quickly so that he could return to kiss her more

"That!" She pointed to the sofa, where the gift bag was standing

He turned to see what it was "Oh it's nothing"

Her curiosity kicked in, she started walking to t he sofa "Its a gift" He did the best he could to get to the gift before she could

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is" She tilled her head to the say, to able to see the gift hidden on Booth's back "What is it?"

"I was going to give it to you" He raised his eyes in a sign of victory "But since you love me anyways, I think I'm going to keep it"

She placed her arms on the side of her hips "Booth that's not fair!" She wanted the gift and she was going to get it "If you don't give me that gift, you'll be opposing to your own desire, anthropologically, a man that doesn't completes his tasks often feels empty its simple matter o-"

He placed his hand over her mouth "Okay Bones I get it, but please no more anthropological stuff" He reached for the gift and placed it in her hand

She was expecting the gift to be much more lighter than it actually was "This is heavy, what is it?"

"Bones its a surprise, the point is that you need to open it"

"Oh" She sat on the couch and started unfolding the paper inside the box

"I didn't know what to get you, but I thought of something you've been wanting since forever" He said nervously as he sat beside her

"Oh my God!" Her face was shining as if she was a little child who had just received the best Christmas present ever "This is the best gift Booth!" She pulled the black hand gun from the box, she took it with both hands and acted as if shooting

"You like it, huh?" He said as he used his arm to drop her aim, afraid that she might actually shoot

She turned to him, and hugged him as tight as she could, Booth laughed as she did so "Booth, thank you" He draw little circles on her back "I loved it Booth" They pulled away "And I love you" Said Booth with the lowest voice he could

He watched her play with her new toy, she'll pull it out of her jacket and pretend they were in the old west. She kept aiming at nothing in particular and kept saying "Hands in the air!" He laughed and she'll slapped him in the arm

"You know Booth, I've the perfect accessories for my new gift" She was walking to her desk with a mischievous smile on

"You do?" Booth had no idea where this was going

She opened one of the drawers on her desk. She pulled something out, and placed it behind her back. She walk back to where Booth was standing, she brought the things in front of her. She placed the blue police hat on her head, and swung the handcuffs in one finger in front of his nose "Yeah, this ones, I think they go well with your gift, don't you think?" She asked in the sexier voice Booth had ever listen to.

His knees went weak, he blinked twice and shook his head. He was not in one of his fantasies, this was real. Brennan the woman he loved was in front of him dressed as a sexy police officer. And she was flirting with him! "Yes M'am" His word barely coming out of his dry mouth. She laughed and congratulated herself by the reactions she was taking out of Booth. She pushed Booth to the couch, with the same finger she was holding the handcuffs. Booth's trembling legs didn't help much, he fell to the couch, Brennan landed on top of him. He was lucky they where alone, otherwise he would've been very, very embarrassed, he was clearly highly aroused at that moment

"Hands on the air!" She whisper into his ear

"Yes M'am!" He said again. Regretting that he didn't have her the gun the first day she asked for one.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? If so, please review. 

You review...me happy hahaha


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, it has been a while since I uploaded. I'm in the middle of my final exams so it can be kind of difficult. This chapter is short, but hopefully it would lead to another one more exstensive. Thanks for the people who read and review, I really appriciate it.

"Hey" Her voice made him jump; it still surprised him after a week of seeing each other. He stood up from his chair, circled his desk, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She backed away "Booth we are at work, we talked about this remember?" she whispered as if every colleague on the FBI building was watching their every move. Booth let his elbows fall and pushed out his lower lip, but the pout face quickly turned to a grin. He walked back to his chair to gather his coat "So what do you call the little incident back in the Jeffersonian last week?" He opened the door for her and smiled.

Her mouth went dry, she tried to speak but no words came out

"Huh?" He said, teasing her

She snapped back "In that moment I was not in complete control of my actions"

"I know I have that effect" He congratulated himself as he reached to push the elevator button, but she reached in faster. She laughed at his last comment, though it was true. He did have that effect, especially on her.

The doors opened, there where another four coworkers occupying the space, but they stepped in anyways

They where silent for a moment, until Brennan thought of a way to make his sweat

"You know Booth, you shouldn't call it a little incident" She directed her eyes to his belt buckle "It was everything but little"

Two of the coworkers that where in the same space, laughed and whispered

Booth change the positions of his hands that where resting on his hips, to folding them in front of his chest "Booones" Was the only thing he managed to say

She laughed "Sorry, I forgot you get uncomfortable talking about sex"

He tucked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear "Is not the conversation that makes me uncomfortable, is the word sex coming from your lips when I can't touch you" His lips brushed her ear ever so slightly

She felt a shiver up the way through her spine, she turned to face him. Started to get close to kiss him, when the doors opened, exposing them to a whole new crowd of coworkers that where watching them mouth opened

Both their faces turned bright red as they made their way out of the building and out from that crowd

They stepped into the SUV

"Why is it never my turn to drive?" Her voice barely noticeable under the load noise of the starting engine

"Bones we've been over this, you are not going to drive" He sighed as the car didn't work properly "Besides you already have a gun"

He tried again, this time the car did work

"But you never let me use it!"

That was true, either way she was not going to win this argument

"No, no and no!" He took a deep breath and placed his right hand on her lap "So where do you want to go to diner" He gave her a charm smile

She looked at the hand on her lap, then at the face of her well-structured partner "No way, your charms don't work on me" She said while returning the smile

"They just did babe, they just did" He gave her a squeeze on her thigh

She laughed then turned Dr. Brennan again "Don't call me babe"

He looked at her while she wasn't watching. It was nice they could still be Booth and Brennan. Most people want the bickering out of their relationships, but with them it just means they are still the souls they always have been, he smiled to himself.

After several minutes trying to decide where to eat, they made the most rational choice. The Dinner. They chose the usual table as well as the usual menu. Cheese burger and fries for Booth. A salad and a cheese sandwich for Brennan. They where at the last phase of lunch, the coffee, when Booth remembered something "Oh Bones I almost forgot" He cleaned his mouth with a napkin "I can't go out tomorrow for dinner, I have to take Parker to this teacher, parent, student conference" He closed his eyes waiting for a response

"Okay"

"Okay?" He opened one eye to see if it was safe

"Yeah" She laughed "What?"

Every other girl would have freaked if Booth canceled a date. She didn't, she was the most rational yet beautiful woman he had ever met "Nothing" He smiled, as he picked his coffee and took a sip "You didn't freak, that's all"

She took a sip as well "Why would I freak? Parker needs you there, you'll make him happy, that's all I care" She looked down whipping an invisible stain on the table. She felt his eyes burning her body

"What?"

"You are just amazing" He pointed a finger at her, and reached over to her, so their faces where millimeters apart "And you don't even know it"

She smiled back, and went in for the kiss. They separated for the need of air

"So you want to come?" He was reaching for his wallet

"Where?" Her face showed she was seriously lost

"To the school thingy"

"Why?"

"C'mon Bones, just because, besides Parker would love you to come" He narrowed his eyes and stared at nothing in particular "I think he has a crush on you"

"He does not!" Said Brennan between laughs

"Yes he does!" He smiled "Well at least he has good taste"

"Okay, you charmed me, I'll go" They stood up from the table, and exited the Dinner

Please review...


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thanks all the people who review, reading your comments its what keeps me going with this story, again thanks, and I hope you all have a great holiday

* * *

The alarm clock of her cell phone was enough to tell her it was time to get to her apartment. She finished the limbo case that was lying on the lab. She got as quickly as she could to her office, but was interrupted by Angela

"Sweetie, why in such a hurry, going to see your FBI agent, right?" Angela kept her electronic notebook to her chest, and followed Brennan into her office

"Yes, but we are not going to do what you are thinking" Brennan hanged the lab coat and replaced it with a nice black jacket

"Well Bren, if you are not going to take a bubble bath with the man, there's still plenty of things to do" She sat on the couch, folding her legs and waiting for an answer

Brennan bursted into laugher, though a bubble bath wouldn't be a bad idea

"No Ange, non of that" She cleared her throat and straighten her jeans "I'm going to go to a school activity of Parker's"

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

Angela's mind swung back to the moment in the hospital, she was not about to freak her with a relationship image, she was not going to make the same mistake again "Nothing"

Brennan tilled her head, and sighed

"Well, I'm just saying, that kid really likes you" She stood up from the couch and hugged her best friend "I'm so happy for you, those two make you good" She left the place but left behind the electronic notebook

"Ange, you forgot your" Angela was far into the lab "Never mind" She said to herself. She needed to leave now; she was not going to be late to Parker's event

* * *

The clock read 5:59. She didn't know exactly why she was so nervous. Is just another day with Booth and Parker. She had met before the little blond boy, so why was she in such a wreck? Her mind kept telling her this was a risky situation, too compromising. But her heart wanted to go, spend time with Booth, and get to know Parker.

At exactly 6:00 O'clock the door rang. Booth was always on time. She gave herself a last look in the mirror and opened the door

"Wow!" His eyes where glowing as they swept through her body

"What?" She opened the door completely, exposing herself in a pair of skinny black jeans and a tight white blouse that accentuated her beautiful figure "You look amazing!" He laughed and hugged her tightly

"You see me every day" She closed the door, and walked beside him through the hall

"Look Bones, I wanted to tell you how amazing you looked since the day I met you, but I couldn't, now that I can I'm going to repeat it every day, got it?" He guided her to the SUV

* * *

They entered a nice suburbs neighborhood. They where heading to Rebecca's house to pick up Parker. As Brennan saw the nice houses, with the perfect front yard, minivan and a blue swing, that this was the life Booth always wanted, and that she couldn't give him that. "I'm sorry" She was still looking throughout the window

Her words took him off balance "What? Why Bones?"

"I can't give you all this, Booth, you've always wanted this, didn't you?" She pointed at the scene in front of her

He looked at where she was pointing. Yes, he did want that life. "Yes, I did" He took a deep breath "But not anymore" He parked in front of Rebecca's house. He tilled her chin, so that she was facing him "Bones, since the moment I met you, all my dreams changed, now they all have you in them"

Her eyes got teary. Booth whipped her tears with his thumb "Hey look at me, I don't care about this stuff anymore, I care about you, so don't feel sorry"

She nodded and smiled, whipping the rest of the tears that had now stopped

"I'm going for Parker, okay?"

"Okay"

He made his way to the door. The little boy jumped to his father's arms, he was quite exited to see him.

"Dr. Brennan came, she is in the car" Said Booth to Parker

The eyes of the little boy lighten up; he started to wiggle his legs, trying to get them to reach the floor "Dr. Bones came! Daddy lets go, she's waiting!" Booth let him down, talked quickly to Rebecca then tried to reach Parker's speed

Brennan opened her door as she saw the pair running to where she was sitting

"Hey Parker"

"Dr. Bones!" He crashed against her legs

Brennan kneeled to give the boy a proper hug

"I'm so glad you came Dr. Bones" Parker indeed inherited the smile of his father

"I'm glad too"

The three got into the car

"Told you he has a crush on you" Booth whispered to Brennan while Parker wasn't watching. "He does not" She laughed and chose a topic to include Parker in the conversation

"So, Parker, what do you do in this events?" She looked at the back seat, where the boy's face lightened with joy as he saw how Brennan talked to him

"Oh we do a lot of stuff, there's food, right Daddy?"

"Right kiddo" Booth bumped his fist with his son's. Brennan laughed in her mind, as he saw the two relatives sharing their love for food

"Oh but that's not all Dr. Bones, we get to show and tell"

Brennan opened her mouth in astonishment, just to give the little boy more enthusiasm "Wow Parker!"

Booth smiled as he saw Brennan interacting with his son, she was doing the best she could, and her best was incredible.

"And what did you bring?"

"It's a secret" He placed his index finger over his lips "Sshhhhh"

"Does your father know?" She looked at Booth

"Nope, nobody knows" He laughed in his little seat, whishing it was time for show and tell

"He's not going to tell you, he's great at keeping secrets" Booth told Brennan

"Just as his father" Brennan smiled and repositioned herself on the seat

* * *

They got to the school, Booth parked the car a few steps from the main entrance. The scene was amazing, little kids running everywhere, some carrying big boxes. Parents chasing after them, while others enjoyed the free peanut butter sandwiches

"There sure are a lot of kids here" Bones moved out of the way to avoid being crashed by some kids playing tag

Both Brennan and Booth felt something tugging on their jeans. They looked down to see Parker who was motioning them to reach his height, they did

"Daddy, Dr. Bones, I want you to meet my friend" He let go of his father's jeans to point at a little brunet girl who had her back facing them

"Sure kiddo, want to go?"

Parker nodded, and they started the mission to get to the other side of the hall without being stepped on. They made it after several attempts. Parker stood behind the girl and tapped his index finger over her shoulder. The girl turned around. Her skin was porcelain white, her eyes stunning green, the brown shinny hair framing her face perfectly

"Booth" The girl nodded and gave him a sweet smile

"She calls you Booth?" Booth kneeled to talk to his son

"Is more proper that way" Parker whispered at his father's ear "She is in the honor roll", making him laugh at the grown up attempt gesture

Brennan watched the scene quite amused

"Jenny this is my dad, and this is Dr. Bones" Parker pointed at the subjects as he talked

"Hi" The girl smiled at each of the person she just met

"Hi, nice to meet you" Brennan and Booth said at the same time

"C'mon Booth lets go play!" The girl ran into the hall, and Parker went right behind her

Booth stood up, and tugged his arm around Brennan's waist

"Sorry Bones, looks like you don't have a chance with little Booth, but don't be sad, you can always have me" He smiled and kissed her in the cheek, taking into account that there where kids present

She laughed "I don't know why but that scene seemed pretty familiar, don't you?"

"Yeah, God knows why"

"Why" She asked

"Why, what?"

"You said God knows why, you are a religious man, so why?" She was genuinely asking

"Bones just forget it; it was an expression, okay"

She nodded

"All the guests please round up in the class rooms assign for your child!" A middle age woman yelled and motioned the people to get into the rooms assign, they all did

After several introductions the event began, students started to approach the front of the room and explain what they had brought for show and tell. Some kids brought their favorite toy, others brought the strangest thing that came out of their noses and a few others forgot their task, so decided to dance or sing instead. It was now Parker's turn. Booth and Brennan watched from the last seats on the room, they clapped as the teacher presented the kid. Jenny clapped and cheered his good friend. The class went quiet as Parker started to speak

"Hi, my name is Parker Booth" He spoke without shyness

Brennan recognized that Parker had the same confidence as Booth

"I brought something amazing for show and tell" He looked directly into Booth, who was smiling proudly as his son spoke

"I brought" He pointed his little arm to where Brennan was sitting "Dr. Bones!"

All the class turned around to see the woman Parker was presenting. She froze, her legs didn't move and she felt all the stares of the people on top of her.

"Bones, Bones that's you" Booth whisper and gave her a bump with his elbow

She started to get up and started to walk to where the little blond kid stood.

"Dr. Bones is great, isn't she Daddy?" Parker spoke loudly

"Yes she is" Booth laughed as he saw Brennan's amusing face. Her cheeks where red, she kept straightening her jeans and she was smiling rather oddly.

"She knows a lot about stuff, she's been to Africa!" All the little faces lighten up and paid close attention at the last statement. Well it was every little kid's dream to visit a safari in Africa, wasn't it?

"Dr. Bones" Parker gave her encouragement to talk

"Oh" She took two steps forward "Yes, as Parker mentioned I've been to Africa and several other places in the world"

One child raised his hand and several others did too

"They are gonna ask you some questions Dr. Bones"

"Oh, Mm go ahead" She pointed at some kid, and the questions started flowing. After several minutes of constant answering, the teacher marked that the time was over. Parker's presentation was probably the most talked about and interesting of all.

"I have one question" Parker spoke before being dismissed

"Yes Parker" Brennan kneeled, so it was more comfortable for him

"Are you daddy's girlfriend? Because that would be awesome!"

Booth quickly rose from his seat "Um sorry about that" He picked his son up and placed his hand behind Brennan's back, taking them back to their seats.

* * *

Please review! I'm going to finish the second part of this chapter soon, but I needed to cut it right here, 'cause it was getting kind of long.

Happy Holidays


	9. Chapter 9

This is a very very short chapter. Is just the continue to the the previous one. Happy Holidays to everyone. The next chapter hopefully will be longer

* * *

The event had ended and every family was returning to their homes. Booth and Parker still felt hungry after they had eaten all the sandwiches trays, so they decided to go pick up some hamburgers

"Daddy says here they serve hamburgers the side of my head!" Parker spoke from the backseat

"They do?" Brennan responded "Great!" She applauded

They chose a table for four; Booth was sitting next to Brennan and in front of them was sitting Parker. They ordered.

"Parker"

"Hmm" He tried to speak with his mouth full and managing the gigantic hamburger in his little hand

"Thank you for taking me as show and tell, it was an honor" Brennan smiled extending her hand for a hand shake. Parkers smiled, quickly whipped his mouth with his left arm, hopped out of his chair, circled the table and hugged her tightly

"You're welcome Dr. Bones!"

Brennan was shocked by the boy's actions, but she hugged him back. Acknowledging the enormous feelings she was getting for the boy

Booth smiled seeing the scene. The two most precious things he loved where getting along. He couldn't ask for anything more

Parker was back in his seat and enjoying the apple pie his dad had ordered

"So" Parker swung in his chair "Hmm are you and Dr.Bones girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Brennan almost drowned in her cup of coffee

"Are you okay Bones?" Booth padded her back, trying to get her to breathe air again

"Yeah" She coughed again "I'm fine"

Booth looked at Parker's face, his eyes showed excitement and anticipation. Booth looked back at Brennan, her beautiful green eyes showed fear and embarrassment

"Look kiddo" He grabbed his hand "I love Dr. Bones" Booth reached with his free hand to cover Brennan's "And that's all that matters"

He smiled at Parker, seeing if he understood. Parker smiled back and nodded

"Dr.Bones?"

"Yes Parker?" Brennan placed down her cup of coffee

"Do you love my daddy?"

Booth swallowed hard. Brennan looked at Booth, who was sweating intensely "Yes I do, and very much" Booth's body instantaneously relaxed

They looked at each other and kissed "Guuuuiiiiii!!!!" Parker laughed from his chair. Booth and Brennan separated, both with their faces bright red


	10. Chapter 10

First of all sorry for the delay, holidays got in the way. I really really want to give thanks to TVObsessee, he helped me with the grammar mistakes and all those things. You are so nice and really creative, so this chapter goes to you. Hope all the people enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review.

"Angela, I need your help," Brennan said as she sat on the chair in front of desk.

"Work?" Angela asked as she got out her electronic notebook, ready for the anthropologist's request.

"No." She paused, contemplating if it was a good idea. "Personal," she whispered, still not certain if it was a good idea.

Instantly, Angela dropped the notebook on her lap, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and leaned back on the chair.

"Personal, huh?"

"Yes."

"Trouble in paradise?" Angela asked as a smile grew on her face.

"No," Brennan said, imitating her friend "None of that."

"Then what's the problem, sweetie?"

"Well," she mumbled, "Booth has been working very hard these past weeks, and I just thought it would be a good idea to do something for him. You know, something he'll enjoy."

Angela laughed.

"I know a few ways you can help relax the man!"

Brennan laughed along with her friend "I know all about that stuff, and believe me we are enjoying it," Brennan said as she rose from her seat. "But I'm thinking more of a guy thing. In college I did a paper about how some cultures emerge in self gratification by the acknowledgment of their peers in certain subjects, most of them by their relationship partners."

"So, in normal English, you are asking me on advice on how to be a girl, right?"

"No," Brennan snapped back. "I just think it is culturally necessary." She tried to think of a better way to explain her thoughts. "Remember when I went to see Sully play a basketball game? I want to do something culturally significant like that for Booth." She nodded, pleased with how it had come out.

"Sure, but what?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd tell me."

Angela narrowed her eyes. "Well, what does Booth like to do? Besides catching murders," Angela added the second half after seeing her friend start to answer.

The office went silent again.

"Something he wants to do, and says he's good at too," Angela ventured again.

Brennan's face lightened up as something came to mind. She gathered her purse and ran towards the door.

"Sweetie!" Angela rose from the chair, trying to reach her friend

"Thanks Ange!" Brennan yelled back, running through the lab exit.

Brennan hesitated slightly when she reached her car. This was not one of her favorite activities, but she was going to do it for Booth. She drove to Booth's house anxiously, starting to get excited about what she had planned. It did require a little poking around his home, but finally she found what she was looking for. Quickly she drove to the FBI building.

"Hey," she said as she knocked on his slightly opened door.

"Hey," he greeted back. One hand went to his hair, while the other went to his desk as he stood up. "How are you gorgeous?" he asked, kissing her tenderly when she reached him.

"Good." She reached behind him and picked up the coat on his chair. "Hurry up, we are going somewhere."

"No asking me how I'm doing?"

"No, now hurry."

He rolled his eyes. _Of course she wasn't going to ask, she is her_. He smiled as he wondered how he felt in love with such an odd but lovely woman.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I had to stop at your place."

"Not at all."

They left the FBI building, and entered her car.

"I don't like it when you drive," he said, crossing his arms and settling lower into the passenger's seat.

"And I do," Brennan said proudly, tightening the grip on the steering wheel. "Plus, you don't know where we are going, and I do."

Booth just pouted in his seat the rest of the way.

"We're here." Brennan stepped out of the car and went to the trunk to get out the things she had brought for Booth.

"Whoa!" Booth smiled like a child getting his first five dollar bill. "A bowling alley?"

"That's what the sign says."

"But Bones you don't like to bowl."

"I never said that!" Brennan protested.

"Yes, you did. I distinctly remember you saying that you didn't like it when we had the case with Boy wonder." Booth regretted what he said the second he said it. The memory still hurt, even though it had been long since then. The lost of someone never got easier.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, just that it wasn't a sport." She extended her arm to him, hading him the bowling ball she had picked up at his place. "Besides, I thought maybe you could give me some tips on how to play. But if you don't want to…" she said in a playful tone.

"Come here!" He hugged her tightly, and they both started walking to the alley's door.

There was tons of activity inside the place. People were clapping, jumping up and down; kids ran back and fourth between the arcade and their parents; teenagers cheered on their friends, some doing more flirting than actual bowling. Booth smiled, this was the place he knew.

"You smell that Bones, you know what that is?" He inhaled deeply.

Brennan narrowed her eyes, coughing. "Sweat, popcorn, feet—I mean, America, of course."

They walked towards the counter with an 'Exchange shoes here' sign above it, chose their respective numbers, and headed to their designated lane.

"I don't know why we need to wear these shoes Booth, it's not like the place is very clean. Especially these shoes."

"Its part of the sport Bones."

"Sport?" She tried to retain a laugh but failed.

"Yes, it is a sport, even if you don't agree." He picked up a pink ball. "Here, this ball looks about your size."

"Pink? Are you serious?" She asked indigenized.

"What's wrong with pink?"

"It's extremely," she made a face while looking at the ball, "girly."

Booth laughed. "Well, Bones, you _are_ a girl!" He took his ball out of his case. "A beautiful girl, by the way."

She ignored his words. "I want to play with yours!" She pointed to Booth's ball. It was dark brown, looked well used, and very, very heavy.

"No!"

"Why not?"

Booth looked aside, avoiding her gaze. "Because it's mine. Plus, it's really heavy; you wouldn't be able to handle it." _Who am I kidding, of course she could._ He had added the second statement after seeing the look on her face.

"Try me," she challenged.

"Try me?" Booth laughed.

Brennan's cheeks turned red at her use of slang.

"It's okay Bones." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "I think is cute."

"I'll go first and show you how it's done," Booth said wit ha fake 'manly' voice as he set himself up for the shot. "First, you kiss the ball," he said, giving the ball a chaste kiss.

"Kiss it?"

"Yes Bones, you kiss it. Then you point your way, pull your arm back, and then you—" He let the ball go, hitting all of the pins. "Yes!"

"You saw that, Bones?" Booth asked as he looked back at her.

"That was very impressive." She held out her hand for a high five, but Booth dodged it for a kiss instead.

"Your turn."

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was a little nervous.

"Yes of course." She did as Booth had told her, but the ball didn't hit a single pin. "I think something's wrong with your ball."

Booth just chuckled.

"Why don't I help you?" He stood behind her, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her right arm.

"You need to relax," he whispered onto her neck.

"Mm-hm," she mumbled, very distracted by the body behind her.

"You need to stay steady. Focus on the pins, and throw the ball." They did so, knocking all of the pins.

Brennan turned to him and exclaimed, "Yes!" She jumped up to hug him, locking both her legs around his middle. Booth was surprised by her actions, but hugged her back anyways.

"And you said you didn't like this game," Booth laughed.

Brennan, noticing they were in a public place and that they where getting stares, decided to drop from Booth's embrace. "I never said I didn't like it, just that it's not a sport. Although I have to admit, it was really fun." She smiled. It was the lame smile as when they danced to 'Hot Blooded' in her apartment.

"You're gorgeous."

"So are you," she responded sweetly.

It was Booth's turn to bowl, and again he hit all the pins.

"You need me to help you?" Booth asked as they waited for the ball to come back.

"No, I can handle it," Brennan said with much more confidence than earlier.

"Okay, go ahead."

She did as he had told her, but threw the ball with much more force that before. The weight of the ball and the force of her throw took her along for the ride, sending Brennan crashing into the middle of the lane.

"Bones!" He ran towards her, careful not to fall as well in the slippery lane. "Are you okay?" He kneeled beside her, inspecting her body for any damage.

"I'm okay Booth."

"Does anything hurt, Bones?" he asked, inspecting her for injuries.

"My ass."

Booth started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" She asked, not at all amused.

He pointed at her, still laughing hysterically. Realizing the state she was in, she started laughing as well.

"It's not funny Booth!" she said between laughs.

"Yes, it is," he said as he helped her get up. "Even you are laughing."

"Ow," she whispered as she got up. "My ass still hurts."

"Don't worry. When we get home I'll be sure to make it much better." He gave her a mischievous grin, which made her laugh even more.

They finished the game; laughing, flirting and some showing off from Booth. Both had had a really good time, despite it being something Brennan wasn't very fond of and it not being something they normally did together. It was a new and different kind of fun.

Those were Brennan's thoughts as they got into the car.

"I had a fun time," Booth said as she started the car.

"I did too," she said. "Oh, and Booth? You can't tell anyone about me falling on my butt, okay?"

Booth pretended to think about the offer. "Well, only if you make it up for me in some way," he said playfully.

She laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot. "I have a few ideas on how I can make that happen."

* * *

I know I already gave thanks to TVObsessee, but what the heck?! Thanks again!

Please if you liked it, post a comment in the review section. Reviews are what encourage me to keep writing. Thank you for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**I miss Bones!!!!!! We really need new episodes. I hope you like this chapter. Please review when you finish reading. Any comments or suggestions are welcome. Have a great day**

* * *

Her apartment never smelled more like food. As she walked through the kitchen she couldn't help but look at the pots and pans all lined up over the stove. The thinly cut vegetables, and the boiling tomato sauce. Who would've guess he was such good of a cook? 

"Could you stir the sauce?" The voice coming from the dining table interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

He walked into the room "The sauce" He pointed at the pan, while he reached with his other hand to get the bottle of wine

"Oh, yes" Brennan started to do as he had requested

"Booth?" She was resting on the frame of the kitchen door, watching him put the wine on the table "Do you think this is a good idea?"

He stopped setting the table to look at her "Bones are you nervous?"

"No!" She arched her back

"It's going to be fine"

Booth had the idea of inviting all the squint squad over for dinner. Brennan had agreed as long as it was in her apartment. But the idea of having a dinner with their coworkers as a couple was beginning to frighten her.

"But it will be awkward"

"They all know about us" Booth stood in front of her, placing his hands on her arms "So what's the problem?"

"I don't know" Actually she did, but wasn't sure if to tell him "I mean, Cam"

" Cam?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yes, Cam" She looked away "You had a mutual relationship with her"

"Hey, hey" He moved his hands from her arms to her shoulders "That's was a long time ago, now I'm with you, and she knows that so there's not going to be any problems" He shook her entire body "Okay?"

"Okay"

The door bell rang, followed by a couple of knocks and some mumbled voices from behind

"Plus is too late to turn around now" Booth gave her a charm smile, while placing his hand on the small of her back, encouraging her to open the door together

"Ready?" He looked at her before opening the door

"Ready"

As they opened the door they where revealed to all the squints. Hodgins was wearing his leather jacket, with his matching hat. A couple of inches higher was Angela, the colors of her wardrobe emphasized her personality, and her smiled matched it perfectly. Zack was over dressed, but being Zack it was perfectly normal. Cam was wearing a grey suit with a blue tank top underneath.

"Hey" Booth motioned them all in

"Hi" Brennan hugged Angela, and nodded towards Cam

"Woah, this place smells great!" Hodgins took his hat off and threw it on the couch

Brennan pointed at Booth "He did all the work"

"Plus he cooks!" Angela smiled towards the pair "Good catch sweetie"

Brennan's cheeks turned red, as well as Booth's.

"Does this means Agent Booth is friends with us?" Zack kept squinting the apartment

The room went silent, until Booth broke it with a smile "Yes, this means we are"

Zack turned around, joining the other four smiles looking at Booth.

"What?" Booth asked, feeling embarrassed for some reason

"Nothing" The whole crew spoke together

Booth decided to stir the conversation towards the dinner table "So" He pointed his hands to the well elaborated dinner table "Who's ready for dinner?"

"I am!" Hodgins raised his arm. Angela rolled her eyes.

They all took their respective places. Booth ran into the kitchen to prepare the plates while the others indulged in small talk. Brennan was feeling rather awkward, she had never friends over for dinner other than Angela or Booth, and so she decided to go into the kitchen which she found as a safe space.

"Hey, are you better?" Booth was garnishing the spaghetti plates with fresh basil.

"I think so" Brennan breathed heavily as if just finishing an extensive marathon "Let me help serve the dinner" They both took the plates to the table , the aroma was now dispersed all over her apartment.

"You really out did yourself Seeley" Cam smiled as she had her dish served.

"Thank you" He let out a chair so Brennan could seat. She did. It was hard for Angela to hold on to a squeal as she saw the gentleman gesture Booth had towards her best friend.

After several plates of pasta, the dinner was over. Brennan regretted filling nervous of the whole thing. The Cam and Booth thing was not even an issue, and having her friends for dinner was fun. Not examining decomposed bodies fun, but sill it was good. None of them wanted the evening to end, so they offered several ideas.

"How 'bout we play a game?" Booth proposed

"Sweetie do you have any board games?" Angela asked as she reposition herself next to Hodgins on the couch

"I don't think so" Suddenly she remembered she had one somewhere "Oh wait, I have a word forming activity"

"Scrabble?" Angela asked

"Scrabble, that's a really self satisfying game" Zack looked at Brennan, they did a high-five with much enthusiasm.

"What was all that about?" Booth asked

"Oh, Dr. Brennan and I played against some Doctors from the Oxford University"

"We beat them, bad time!"· Brennan responded with a proud tone

"Big time Bones, its big time" Booth corrected her, as always

"I took the liberty"

"Wait guys I don't want to play that game, even less against you two" Cam pointed at Zack and Brennan.

"Yeah, me neither" Booth joined her

The two anthropologists where getting ready to protest when Angela interrupted "I have a very fun game in the car" She rose from her seat "Let me go get it"

None of the crew had an objection, most of Angela's ideas where fun, crazy but enjoyable.

After several minutes Angela rushed through the door with a colorful box in front of her "Is twister time!" Angela yelled, echoing her voice through the living room.

"Twister?" Both Brennan and Zack asked.

"Twister!" Booth laughed "A classic!"

"Let's set the game" Hodigns stood up and started to move the coffee table to set the mat of the game. Cam and Booth assisted him.

"Wait, I don't know how this game is played" Brennan had a confused look on her face.

"Its easy Bones, you just follow the orders the board tells you, you have to place your arm or feet where it says but without letting you butt touch the ground" Booth leaned over to whisper into Brennan's ear_"So that means not falling down like in the bowling alley"_

Brennan gave him a little push with her elbow.

"Ow" He whispered, laughing as the way she got easily embarrassed sometimes.

"Okay!" Angela was clapping her hands, trying to get everyone's attention "The game is ready, who wants to turn the arrow?"

"I will" Cam raised her hand. Angela handed her the board.

Before they knew it, they where all with their shoes off, and with their arms and legs strangled in the game. Zack was completely twisted, his arms wiggled as they could barely support his body. Angela kept falling, but used the excuse that Hodgins kept pushing her. Brennan was rather comfortable, with her experience in several martial arts it was easy for her to achieve all the flexibility the game required. Booth in the other hand was struggling with flexibility, but his muscles could easily support his body all through the night. The game continued and at the end the only two persons that remained in the game where Brennan and Booth.

"You guys are really good at this game, sure you haven't try this positions before?" Angela grinned as she watched the pair all over each other over the Twister mat.

"Ange!" Brennan yelled embarrassed

At one point Booth found himself with his back facing the floor, his two arms and two legs supporting his butt from falling down. Brennan was on top of him, her two arms to his sides, as well as her legs. They missed several orders, they where to caught up in their hot own game.

"Guys" Angela elbowed Cam and Hodgins "I think we better leave them alone"

"I agree with that" Zack spoke with eyes completely open as he saw his former professor over the FBI Agent.

"Who's up for a movie?" Cam asked

"Me!" Angela, Hodgins and Zack spoke together. And with that they left the place.

It took them several minutes to notice they where now all alone "Bones, I think they left" Booth looked over the place without braking his position on the mat

"Good!" Said Brennan as she led her body fall over his, while Booth rolled them both in the mat.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter...please if you did, review!!!!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. This chapter is really short, but hopefully it will lead to a longer one. This story is inspired after I finished watching the moment of truth in FOX. I just wondered how it might be if Brennan and Booth got a chance with the lie detector machine, better yet how it would be with Emily Deschanel and David Boreanaz. I want to give thanks to all the people who review, any comment is welcome. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy**

****

* * *

****

"Another one caught" Brennan said as the two officers took the murderer out of the confession room.

"Yep, who would've thought this thing actually works" Booth pointed at the lying detector machine set up on the table. Brennan nodded

"Wonder how it works?" He said to himself as he reached to open the door

"It's rather simple, this device monitors a person's physiological reactions" She touched the machine "It doesn't detect lies, they can only detect whether deceptive behavior is being displayed"

"I still think it can detect lies" Booth placed his hands on his pockets

"It does not, no machine can actually do that" Brennan shrugged "There always a rational explanation for something, there is no magic"

"You can say what you want Bones, but I think it detect lies"

"It does not!" She got really temperamental when it came to science.

"Why don't we test you?"

"What?"

"You heard me Bones; let's test the device on you" Booth pulled a chair out so she could sit, he did the same for himself

"I'm not doing it Booth"

"Are you scared?" Booth raised his eyebrow, with a challenging grin

"No!" She sat "Of course not"

"In that case let's do it" He placed the cables over her body, twice she slapped his hand. He turned on the device, and waited until the light bulb turned green. When it did, he sat back on the chair, and laughed

"What's so funny?"

"I'm going to have fun asking you questions" He pointed at her "No more secrets Bones"

"You do understand you can only ask yes or no questions, right?" She smiled as she had defeated his plan

"Yeah, yeah, I know" He started with his interrogative "Let's see Bones, have you ever been drunk?"

"Yes" The device showed that she was telling the truth

"Tell me about it" Booth placed his elbows on the metal table

"Just yes and no questions, you don't get to know anything else"

Booth sighed and continued "Have you ever had sex in a public place?"

"What do you consider as public?" The device kept quiet

"Well, not your typical place, and the Jeffersonian doesn't count" He smiled as he remembered the morning they had done it in her office

"Yes" She answered calmly

"Whoa Bones!"

"Oh and you haven't" She felt like if being judged.

Booth coughed and directed the conversation back to her "It's me asking the questions"

"Fine"

"Did you ever do something crazy in college? When I say crazy I mean something the normal college student does, dance on the bar, drink sh"- he was interrupted by her

"Yes"

He wanted to know all the stories behind her answers, but she had set the rules and there was no breaking them. He taught several seconds before asking his next question

His voice turned to really low volume "Bones, did you loved me before what happened in the hospital? I mean, did you ever thought you where in love with me when we where just work partners?" He was looking at his trembling hands, avoiding loosing himself in her eyes

This time her voice came to the same low volume. She grabbed his hands "Yes"

He raised his head to look at her, she was smiling and looking deep into his eyes. He didn't now why but that turned him on more than any other question he had asked. He couldn't take it anymore, he rose from his seat and pulled her into a kiss, the cables flew free from her body as she kissed back

"Don't you want to see if it was true?"

"I don't need reassurance" They both smiled.

They where making out against the room wall when an other agent stepped in

"Agent Booth" He looked at the scene "Oh I'm sorry, so sorry"

Booth stepped back from Brennan "Excuse me" He whipped the corners of his mouth, Brennan did too "What's up Bill?"

"Well" He was nervous to tell Booth "Agent Sullivan is waiting in your office"

"Sully?!" Brennan and Booth spoke together. Bill quickly stepped out and closed the door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm going to do my best to post the next chapter soon. Please review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! This chapter doesn't include much funny but it was necessary something serious to see where the story takes Booth and Brennan, I promise the other chapters will be humorous...Thanks for reading. When you finish please review, all comments are welcome. **

* * *

"Oh my God!" Brennan whipped the back of her hand against her forehead as she walked through the same space back and forth

"Bones, I'm going to break the shit out of him!" Booth was loosening his tie, and running his sleeves up to his elbows

"What?" Brennan froze "You are not going to break any part of him!"

"Are you kidding me?" He took his rubber blue ball out of his pocket and squeezed it trying to release stress "He thinks he can just come back when he wants and try to take you away from me!"

"How do you even know he came back for me?" She was pretty annoyed "Sully probably wants his job back"

Booth pretended to laugh "Oh please Bones, first of all, that guy can barely handle a job" He was serious now "Plus, he probably figured that the Caribbean is no fun without you, he came back for you"

"Booth now you are letting your alpha male tendencies get in the way" She was millimeters away from his mouth

"I don't give a shit abut alpha male whatever, okay?" He was yelling back, his jaw muscles tensed and relaxed

She grabbed his arm "Booth, I'm asking you as a favor to be nice to him, he was nice to me"

Booth heard begging in her voice, he was going to do as she had asked, but if that guy really tried to take her back he was not going to be nice, not even close. He kissed her forehead. He opened the door so they could get out of the room and head to Booth's office.

As they walked Brennan contemplated on how this could change her relationship with Booth. If Sully came back for his job, everything was going to be fine. But if came back for another reason, meaning her, Booth was not going to be happy and for that matter neither would she. She closed her eyes to relax before entering Booth's office.

"Hey" Booth greeted with no enthusiasm

Sully rose from the chair in front of Booth's desk, he turned around to give a big hug to Booth "Hey man! Been missing me?" He laughed

Booth pretended to laugh for the second time that day "Well you know"

Sully was wearing a black t shirt with a pair of faded jeans, his hair was exactly the way it was the day he left.

Brennan entered after the two agents greeted "Hi Sully"

Sully tilled his head so Booth's body wouldn't be blocking the way. As he saw it was Brennan his eyes quickly lighten up, he smiled and circled Booth so he could be standing right in front of Brennan "Tempe" He cleared his throat "Hi, can I hug you?" Sully asked politely, he remembered Brennan's temperament and need for personal space

She nodded. They hugged. Booth sat on his chair with a big sound, hoping the sound would separate their hug. It did.

"So Tempe, maybe we could go for dinner sometime, you know like the old days?"

Brennan looked at Booth then back at Sully "Yes, the three of us can catch up"

Sully didn't quite included Booth in his offer, but if that's what Brennan wanted he would have to deal with it. Booth smiled with confidence in his chair, Brennan was on his side and that made him more than happy

"I need to get back to the lab, nice seeing you again Sully" Brennan left the room without giving more explanations

Sully sighed as Brennan left, he sat on the chair opposite of Booth's "Man I missed her"

Booth nodded, his mouth a plain line.

"Maybe you'll say I'm crazy, but I could barely enjoy the trip, I kept thinking about her" He pointed his hand towards where Brennan had just left

"I don't think you are crazy because of that" Booth opened the folder that was on his desk, focusing his eyes on the paper "So Sully, want me to ask Cullen to get you back on the field?"

"No, I didn't came back for that"

"Okay, so office duty then?" Booth knew what he had came for, but was avoiding the conversation

"Wrong again Booth, have you lost you sixth sense of knowing things before being told" Sully joked, Booth didn't laugh "I want her"

"Who?" Booth asked folding his hands into fits and placing them firmly over the desk

"You know who, Tempe"

Booth almost chocked, he straighten his tie, and stood up from the chair "Sully I need to go do something with a case" He was opening the door to leave

"Booth"

"Bones and I will see you at the dinner at 7:00" He left, he had to fight against his own alpha male tendencies not to turn back and brake every bone in Sully's body

Back at the lab Brennan sunk on her chair. She couldn't stop thinking about what the two agents would be talking about. Would Booth react in the wrong way? Would Sully react in the wrong way? Was there even something to fight about? Maybe he did come back for his job, maybe she was just too nervous to think coherently. She sighed, not noticing that someone had just entered her office.

"Bad day Bren?" Angela sat on her couch, she taped her hand on the free space next to her. Brennan stood up and sat next to Angela

"Guess who came back?"

"Who?" Angela asked as she folded her legs

Brennan whispered "Sully"

"Oh my God!"

Brennan sighed

"Sorry" She sighed as well "Does Booth know?"

"His talking with him right now"

"Sweetie don't worry you two stand strong"

"I know" She smiled "We all are going for dinner, let's see how it goes"

Before they knew it the clock marked 7:00 pm

* * *

**I know I know you probably want to know what happens in dinner, I promise to update soon. Please review guys, tell me what you'll like to see in the next chapter. Thanks for reading **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, I can't thank you enough for the comments you leave, but anyway I'm going to try, THANKS! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading, please review when you finish, any comment is welcome... **

* * *

He was parked outside the Jeffersonian, his knuckles white against the steering wheel. He had phoned her to tell her to be ready at 7:00 but still she hadn't showed up. Booth was getting out of the car when Brennan came walking at a fast pace

"Sorry I'm late" Brennan said as she tapped the passenger's door. He unlocked it, letting her in

"You're late" Booth said without looking at her

"I already apologize, can we go now?" The tension was clearly building up

They where a couple of minutes into the road when Booth suddenly stopped the car and parked to the side

"Booth, what are you doing?" She looked around, not seeing the dinner any where in site

"He wants you" Booth was looking through his window door

Brennan was speechless. She hadn't even asked him how thinks had been with Sully and him. Maybe they went really wrong, or maybe they didn't "What do I do?" She asked in a low whisper

"You want me to tell you what to do!" He was mad. Was she really considering who to choose? "You are asking me which guy is better for you?!"

"No Booth!" Brennan knew she was hurting him, and wanted to stop "I want you, only you"

"And I want you" They smiled

"I want you to tell me how to tell him"

"Oh" Booth asked feeling slightly embarrassed on how he could think that she could leave him "Well do you want to tell him?"

"I guess"

"How 'bout we do this, I go to the bathroom and you can tell him there, without the awkwardness of me being present"

"Yes, that's actually a good idea"

Booth started to turn the engine back on "So why didn't you tell him when he was on your office?" Brennan asked

"You asked me to be nice to him" Booth was adjusting his seatbelt when he felt her lips against his cheeks

"What was that for?"

"I don't think I had complete control of my actions, how do you call it, oh yes my gut told me to do it"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your gut" Booth gave her a charm smile that surprisingly made her smiled back

They where walking to the dinner. Sully was waving towards them from inside, he was sitting on the table they always choose

"Great now he also wants the table" Booth whispered to Brennan while he opened the door to the dinner. Brennan rolled her eyes at the manly display Booth was portraying

"Hey Tempe!" Sully stood up from his seat to hug Brennan, she didn't hug back but still she didn't pull back "What's up man" Now Sully was offering a handshake to Booth, he took it

Booth took the seat where he always sat, even though it was the place where Sully was sitting before they arrived, Brennan took the place she always took

"Booth, I kind of was sitting there" Sully pointed at his coffee

"But see Sully this is where I always seat, and there's where Bones sits" He pointed towards Brennan "And that's not going to change"

"Booth" Brennan said trying to make him realize that he was acting like a child

"It's okay, I'll pull a chair close" He grabbed one of the chairs of the other tables and brought it close so he was sitting in the middle of the table

They had ordered dinner; Brennan and Booth barely touched their dishes. They where talking about Sully's trip when Booth stood "I'm going to the bathroom" He narrowed his eyes to Brennan, giving her the signal that it was time to tell Sully. He disappeared in the door at the back of the dinner

"Sully I need to tell you something"

"Me too" Sully grabbed Brennan's hand, making her back away "I've missed you Tempe"

"Sully I ca"- He didn't let her finish

"I want you back, I need you" Sully was closer to Brennan's face, she kept leaning back, but he got closer and closer

"I'm with someone right now" Her words cold as ice

"You can end it"

"No Sully I can't" She was finishing her statement when Sully grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss, Brennan didn't even had the time to back away, he was holding her firmly against his mouth

"What the fuck!" Booth was walking towards them, his steps loud as he got closer

Brennan used that opportunity to get away from Sully and stand up quickly, Sully did too.

"I'll break your face!" Booth grabbed Sully by the t shirt, almost lifting him from the ground. Sully's face showed he was clueless

"Booth let him down!" Brennan was yelling, while the whole dinner watched entertained. Booth let him down

"He is the guy you are seeing?" Sully pointed at the very mad Booth. Brennan nodded nervously "You choose him over me!" Sully was not a bit afraid of Booth at that moment

"Yes she is with me!"

Sully looked at Brennan "We had something"

"You had" Booth was balancing himself on his toes

"We kissed in her office!" Sully was now yelling at Booth

"Sully!" Brennan was asking for discretion

"Oh yeah, well we had sex in her office!" Booth had a pretty good chance of winning the argument

"Booth!" Brennan cheeks where bright red, both of anger as for embarrassment. The people at the dinner had abandoned their food to pay more attention at the fight

"Sorry babe, we made love in her office" Booth raised his eyebrow in a challenging tone. There was no way Sully could beat that

"Booth!" Brennan slapped him on the arm "This is not the place to have this conversation" Brennan dragged both the men out of the dinner. The sky outside was dark, with not a single star on sight

"She is not going to stay with a gambler!" Sully threw a very fast fist to Booth's face. Booth barley moved, but the blood did start flowing. Brennan was yelling from behind, trying to clear the situation. Booth folded both his fits, and threw two strong punches to Sully's face, bringing him down. He got up but before he could return to the fight he felt horrible pain on his groin. Brennan had intervened, kicking Sully in his delicate spot "Okay okay I get it!" Sully begged for mercy from the floor

"We are leaving!" Brennan grabbed Booth's hand dragging him to the car, Booth looked back and stuck out his tongue to Sully

"I'm driving" Brennan was mad, but still she couldn't let Booth drive with blood all over his face

"Are you mad?" Booth asked from the passenger's side

"Yes"

"I'm sorry" She didn't spoke "Can I make it up to you?" Booth grabbed her thigh

"You can try" Brennan smiled and droved quickly to her apartment

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, share your comments, whatever you want to call it. Thanks again for reading **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again guys, I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter, it was really fun writing it. I'm searching for a new adventure Booth and Bones can go on, but I need suggestions, so please give your reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, is short, but its needed to complete the next series of chapters. Please review when you finish, every comment is welcome**

* * *

"Have I been forgiven?" Booth knocked in her office

"I think we covered that up last night" Brennan responded as she continued typing on her computer

"Well, we didn't actually talk last night" He walked behind her chair, placed his hands over her shoulders, and whispered "All we actually did was scream, but in a good way"

She blushed "Well in that case, I forgive you"

Booth turned her chair so she was facing him; he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed back and very passionate by the way

"So how did all settled?" Brennan asked while Booth sat on the couch

"Sully didn't ask for his job back, and some agent told me he's sailing again soon"

"Good for him" She was standing, placing the books in their respective shelf

"And us" Booth stretched his legs

Brennan suddenly stopped organizing her desk, she turned her attention to Booth "You really did think I was going to sail with him into the sun set, right?" She was walking to where he was sitting

"No I didn't" Booth stood up. Brennan shot him a judgmental look "Okay maybe I did, but not how you think" He explained himself

"Then how?" She found it amusing to see Booth in a nervous position

"Well I know you love me" He smiled when he heard his own words "But when Sully reappeared I just was afraid of things changing, I know how you get with things about relationships and all that, but this time it was me that was nervous" He grabbed her hands "This may sound cheesy, but I don't know what I would do with out you"

"First of all I don't know the meaning of _sounds cheesy_" Brennan engaged her fingers in Booth's hand "But I appreciate you feeling that way, I too wouldn't know what to do with out you" They kissed deeply

"Excuse me, someone's getting something today" Angela smiled from the frame of the door

"Angela, come in" Brennan was whipping her lips, Booth did the same

"Bren, Zack found some anomalies in the victim, he thinks you may want to take a look at them"

Brennan threw on her lab coat, buttoned it all the way up, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail "Thanks Ange, Booth this may take a while, I'll call you with the results" She rushed through the door

"So Booth" Angela kept walking in circles around the FBI Agent "You and Bren, how's everything going?"

"Great" Booth whipped his hands together, he needed advice and Angela was probably the best gal to ask "I need advice"

Angela stopped her movement "For what? On how to handle Brennan in bed? some have told me she can be bossy"

"No! Why do you always assume is about that?"

"It just makes it more fun" Angela giggled

"I want to take Bones on vacation" He wanted to take her away for quite sometime now, but too much work had made it difficult

"Ugh" Angela sighed "That's a tough one"

"I know"

"The last time I tried to take Brennan on a vacation to Italy, she decided to go somewhere in Del Salvador, she prefers to be working than making out with hot Italian man" Booth thanked God for Brennan not going in that vacation, no hot men where getting close to his Bones

"That's why I need advice" He insisted

"Well, how 'bout you tell her is for work?"

"Lie to her?" Booth had never lied to Bones, but this was a different situation

"Is not that bad, it's for a good cause, besides when you are there she probably will forget all about the lie" Angela had a point, a good cause. A very, very good cause

"Yep that's what I'm going to do" He had made his final decision, they where going on a vacation even if Brennan refused

"Where are you taking her?" Angela asked

"Huh?" Her word threw him back to earth, where was he going to take her? It had to be the perfect place, but where, maybe someplace warm, or maybe someplace cold

"Where do you plan taking her?" The artist asked again

"I have no idea, I'll think about it, and tell her when I come back for the results"

"Good luck Booth, Brennan's a tough one" Angela said to him, as Booth walked towards the door

"Tell me about it!" He smiled, and with that he disappeared into the hall. He stopped in front of the platform before leaving. Brennan had no idea he was watching her. She was leaning over the metallic table, most of her hair tight up in the ponytail, but some strands of hair fell to frame her face. He smiled; they had gone threw everything together, as partners and as lovers. They deserved a vacation

"Stop looking at me" Brennan spoke without changing her eyes from the victim lying on the table. He laughed.

"Sorry Bones, but it's your fault, you are the one that's gorgeous" Booth gave her a charm smile.

She looked up, wiggled her fingers towards the lab's doors "Just go" She was blushing for the second time that day

* * *

**So, I need advice (Just as Booth), What do you prefer, Booth taking Brennan someplace warm or someplace cold? C'mon tell me. Please review... **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, thanks for giving your comments on where Booth should take Brennan. I finally decided on a place, I based it on what some of you would like, but I had to choose a destination I kind of knew, so here it is. Hope you enjoy this. I would've never thought of continuing this story, but I'm happy I did. Sorry for my grammar mistakes, as some of you know, English is not my first language, so again sorry.**

* * *

Booth returned to the lab alter he received a call from Brennan telling him the results for the case where ready. During the time he waited for the call, he wondered where to take Brennan on vacation. It had to be someplace he would enjoy, but primarily someplace she would enjoy too. It had to be the perfect weather, but whatever type of climate would be perfect with her by his side. How many days? Well that answer was actually up to Cam and Cullen; they would probably let them go for about a week. Now the really tough one, what was he going to say to Brennan to convince her to go?

He thought again and again about these things on his ride to the Jeffersonian.

"So Booth where are you taking her?" Angela greeted Booth as she stepped out of her office

"Bones?"

"In her office"

Booth walked passed her, heading straight to Brennan's office. He took the time to examine her before walking in. She was leaning to get something out of her purse, which was on the couch, letting Booth take a good look at her back but most importantly at her ass. She felt the stare; Brennan turned around and smiled "You need to stop ogling me, well at least when I don't know"

He ignored her words "Pack your bags Bones, we are going to Mexico!" Booth did a little jump.

"What?" She placed the keys over her desk and returned her attention to Booth "I'm not going; I've a lot of work here"

"Bones I know you have work here, but they need your expertise down in Mexico" He kept repeating his speech on his mind, Brennan was very smart, so tricking her into believing something was very tough

"What could possibly be needed in Mexico to send the FBI?" She was in no way going on that trip

"Well" He paused "They found some really, really old skeletons and" Another paused "They want you to confirm some things, but Cullen thought you may need protection because it is a very delicate case, that's why I'm going"

"How old?" Brennan asked folding her arms in front of her chest

"About 46" Booth tucked out his bottom lip as he measured in his head

"That are old bones to you?" They where in completely different conversations

"Oh, I thought you meant Cullen" He straighten his tie "I don't really know but they say that you are the only one that could actually identify them" He knew that boosting her ego could probably work

"Well" Bones checked her mental agenda "I think if its really necessary I could go there quickly and leave some work for Zack to finish"

"That's the spirit!" Booth raised his arms in victory

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Veracruz" He could barley pronounce the name correctly

"I've heard about that place, beautiful wild life" She was putting on her lab coat again

"Me too" Booth had made his research, and the agency girl had told him the same Brennan told him "Pick you up at seven tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" She had already agreed to go, but she never thought the trip would be the next day "Well what should I pack?"

"Your average things, you know like jeans, t shirts, mosquito repellent, oh and a bikini" He smiled and quickly left her office

"A bikini?" Brennan spoke by herself

* * *

Brennan had asked Angela to meet her at the mall after work. She didn't gave her any explanations, but if it included shopping Angela was there. The wind was blowing really fast, Brennan had to fight to get to the entrance mall. She sighed as she entered the calm building. Angela was smiling at her from a bench

"This is so much fun, our first shopping spree" Angela clapped her hands together as she got up from the bench

"We are not going on a shopping spree" She placed her hands on the back pockets of her jeans "I just need to buy an item of clothing"

"What?" They started moving, passing through the colorful stores

"A bikini" Brennan answered uncertainly

"For what?" Angela laughed in disbelief

Brennan turned on her rational tone "Booth and I have some sort of case down in Mexico, really serious, but he told me to pack a bikini" Angela smiled, Booth's plan had actually worked "I suppose is normal for his alpha male attitude to want to see me in that kind of garment"

"I bet it is" Angela pulled Brennan into a Victoria Secret store

"I want your advice on which one to buy"

They tried twenty maybe even more; Brennan lost the count at about four. Angela kept passing her more to try on, and kept shouting hot every time she stood out wearing the bikini. Just as they decided for one, Angela saw another one more 'sexy', and they where back again in the selection process. It took them time but finally they stepped out of the mall with three new sets of bikinis.

"Ange, I don't think I need this many" Brennan was trying to keep the bags from falling from her fingertips

"I know, but you can never have to many bikinis, just ask Lindsey Lohan" The wind was calmer this time

"I don't know who she is" Brennan frowned her forehead "Is she some kind of bikini designer?"

"Forget her honey, the point is you look hot in all of them, it would be a waste not to buy them"

"Well if you say so" They said good buy at the parking lot. Not without Angela giving her some socially inappropriate advice on what to do to Booth while on the trip. They laughed and finally each of them went their own ways.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Please review... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...Please when you finish review, all comments are welcome **

* * *

As soon as she heard the knocks she placed down her cup of coffee and hurried to open the door. When Brennan saw what was behind the door she couldn't help but laugh

"Viva Mexico!!!" Booth was wearing a big Mexican sombrero, complete with the colorful detail. Brennan let the door open so Booth could come in while she went for her bags; Booth had to take the sombrero off to actually fit through the door.

"I think I packed a little more that I will need" Brennan was looking at her two medium suitcases. Most women would consider what Brennan packed as little, but for her it was enough

"It's okay Bones, now it's time to go, so vamos!" He was combining both English and Spanish. He carried one bag while she carried the other one

It took them little to get to the airport.

* * *

They where sitting in first class. Booth had ordered two normal seats but when he gave the lady the name of whom will be occupying the seats, he was given two first class tickets. It turned out the lady was a big fan of Brennan's book. Being a best selling author did have its benefits. But at the same time, it was going to be hard to convince Brennan that the government offered them first class seats on a case.

"Why are we sitting on first class? I don't think your expertises are too necessary for them to give you these kinds of benefits" She had been in first class before but anyway she kept squinting up the place

"Thanks for that Bones" He rolled his eyes "These seats where available at the same price, and Cullen thought if he gave us first class seats you would be more likely to come"

"He was trying to buy me?" Brennan spoke in disbelief, he knew the guy didn't like her, but she didn't thought he would try to buy her

"I know, that's so unethical" Booth was putting on his best acting skills

The waitress was passing by the rows serving breakfast.

"So" Booth pulled out some kind of leaflet "I thought the first thing we could do is go to the beach"

"And the case" Brennan took a bite from her fruit cocktail

"Then we can go to the pyramids" Booth was turning the pages of the colorful material

"And the case"

"Oh, and we can go dancing the next day!" Booth was almost shouting of enthusiasm

"And the case!" Brennan found herself annoyed by the fact that Booth was suddenly not caring about the case

"What?"

"The case"

"The case, of course, that's my first priority" He gave her what seemed as a reassurance grin

She ignored the conversation and return to eating her fruit. Booth was munching on some French toast.

After a couple of minutes Booth felt a hand crawling up his thigh "Bones" He said without opening completely his mouth

"What Booth?" She asked innocently as her hand crawled even higher on his leg

"Bones you are killing me" Booth's body was responding to her touch

She leaned over his shoulder to whisper "Meet me at the bathroom in ten" With that she stepped out of her seat and disappeared at the back of the hall. Booth thanked the heavens that every other passenger in first class was asleep or too entertained watching the movie. He couldn't wait ten minutes, he was there in three.

"Hey" Booth pulled her up against the wall, closing the door behind him, and cramping them both in the tiny space. Brennan was supporting herself by hugging Booth's waist with her legs, and keeping her arms around his neck. The plane started moving really roughly. A lady passed through the hall telling everyone to buckle up their seats, of course Brennan and Booth didn't listen, they where to busy doing their own thing. As the lady walked through the bathroom she heard a lot of noise. She knocked once "Please passenger could you return to your seat, the flight is going through some turbulence" No one answer, instead the noises increased in sound. The lady felt worried, she thought the passenger could've fallen due to the rough movements of the plane. She knocked again, hearing no one answer she opened the door.

"Oh my!" The lady shouted getting the attention of every passenger on first class. Brennan was topless against the tiny bathroom wall; Booth was holding her with his body, his pants already half way down

"Shit!" Brennan cursed as she reached to put on back her blouse

"We were not doing anything!" Booth felt like a teenager being caught by the teacher, he pulled up his jeans. The lady closed the door and left the area at a fast pace.

"Just walk as if nothing happened" They did as Booth had said. They both felt the stares as they settled back in their seats

After a few moments the lady who had walked in on them approached their seats "Sir, Ma'm, I'll need to ask you to move to our normal class seats" They knew why they where being moved to another set of seats, far away from the bathroom.

"So worth it" They both said as they laughed and sat on their new assigned seats

* * *

** I really hoped you liked it, please review. I know I'm taking my time to get to the vacation part, but I thought it would be cool a little plane fun. Please review**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys. Maybe you are wondering why I choose Mexico as the destination. Well Veracruz, its a beach, and many of you thought a beach would be great for Booth and Brennan (I agree) but I wanted it to be a place that I also knew. I've been to Veracruz, and its beautiful. So that's why I choose it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review when you finish**

* * *

They arrived to Veracruz after a very, very embarrassing, though worth moment. Booth kept thinking on how he was going to tell Brennan that there was no such case, but in the meantime he had to get them both to the hotel. He raised an arm to a green taxi that was passing by; the taxi stopped and helped them pack the bags.

"We need to go to the Pacifico Hotel" Booth pointed to the road in front of him, as they got in the car

"Yo hablo español" Said the taxi driver, he was in his mid forties, he wore a blue navy t shirt and a red cap

"We need to get to the Pacifico Hotel" Booth insisted, while Brennan watched amused

"Que no hablo Ingles hombre!" The man was loosing his patience

"To the Pacifico Hotel!" Booth tried again

"Perdon señor, necesitamos ir al Pacifico Hotel" Brennan interrupted. Her Spanish perfect. Booth smiled, it didn't matter in which language Brennan spoke, she sounded sexy in every one of them.

"Claro que si seño" The man smiled and turned his eyes to the road. They drove in silence. They both looked throughout the windows; Brennan thought on how culturally beautiful Veracruz was, it was colorful and alive. Booth thought on how he loves to hear Brennan in any language

The taxi driver asked "Vienen de luna de mile?" Are you on your honeymoon? A smile spread across his face.

"No, por que lo dice?" Brennan quickly denied it and asked why such assumption. Booth watched without understanding.

"Vamos seño, pos hacen muy linda pareja" Well you make a wonderful couple. He smiled again this time also to Booth

"Gracias" Brennan thanked him

"What did he said?" Booth asked Brennan, his brown eyes showed complete confusion.

Brennan didn't want to tell him what the guy actually said instead she pointed at the hotel "Look we arrived" Booth turned and forgot completely the conversation

"Wow it's pretty great!" Booth shouted as he stepped out of the car. He had seen the hotel online, but it was way more beautiful in person, the hotel was clean white, but it was surrounded by colorful flora and tall palms that reached up to the second floor. There where many people passing by the front door, they wore colorful clothes and some wore hats to protect themselves from the sun. They got out of the taxi, paid the guy and walked through the main doors.

"Wow!" Brennan looked at her surroundings. The place was even more colorful inside, the staff wore matching colorful shirts, different color lights illuminated the lobby, and Latin music served as a background.

"Yep, it is" Booth agreed as they walked to the receptionist

"Hi, I have a room by the name of Booth" This time the guy did speak English, he nodded and typed in the computer

"Why did Cullen give you only one room?" Brennan asked curiously, Cullen was acting rather strange in this case

"Well" Booth paused "He told me to get two rooms, but I preferred only one" He smiled and turned to the receptionist that was handing him the key.

They drove the elevator up to the second floor.

"We're here!" Booth opened the door to room 206. It turned out that Booth had chosen the main suit. The first room of the suit was the living room, it had two small cozy white sofas, a middle sized coffee table with a bottle of fine wine on top. The walls of the room beautiful mint green. As they walked they found the bedroom, the same color on the walls, the huge bed laid in the middle of the room, white curtains flowing to the sides. To the left side of the bed where the two glass doors that led to the balcony, giving the view of the beach. To the right of the room stood the bathroom, with a two person fit jacuzzi "Perfect" Said Booth as he saw the huge tub

"This is beautiful" Brennan had seen many great rooms in her trips, but this one just seemed to pass them by far, maybe it was the fact that she was accompanied with the most gorgeous man on earth "Booth, I don't think the government is going to pay for this room, I mean, are my expertise really that necessary for the case?" Brennan entered to take a look at the bathroom while Booth tested the resistance of the bed

Booth faked a laugh "This is funny Bones, you see" He waited again, a line of sweat trailing the back of his neck and disappearing through his back "We are going laugh Bones" Booth faked another silly laugh

"What is it Booth?" Brennan asked as she stepped back into the bedroom

"There's no case" He spoke quickly "I just wanted to take you on vacation and I though you mi"-he was caught off by a bag hitting his face

"You rat bastard!" Brennan hadn't called him that since the first formal case they worked on

"Bones, you don't und"- Again another punch, not as much as with the force Brennan would normally hit, but still it was strong

"You lied to me just to get me on vacation!" Her anger burned her cheeks

"Bones, just listen please" Booth begged as he raced through the room to avoid being hit again

"Don't call me Bones!"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look when you're mad?" Booth shot her a charm smile that didn't anything to amuse her

"Booth!" She warned

"Okay I'm leaving" Booth left the room. Now the hard part was coming, trying to get Brennan's forgiveness.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? Please review. I'm also open to hearing the ways you would love for Booth to apologize to Brennan, or Brennan to Booth. Have a great day! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, thanks to all the people who read and review, I can't thank you enough. I will like to explain what a mariachi is.- A mariachi is a tradition in Mexico, where a romantic guy or girl hires a band to play nice romantic songs to the gal it is intended to. They are normally dressed in black suits with colorful details and big Mexican hats, sometime the suits come in white. **

**Please when you finish be kind and review...Thanks, hope you enjoy **

* * *

Brennan was sitting on the couch, her legs against her chest as she bit her lower lip in between her teeth. She looked towards the window, it was getting dark and Booth still hadn't arrived. She felt so angry she didn't even consider the danger of leaving Booth in a foreign country by himself. Booth couldn't manage to speak Spanish, he definitely looked like a tourist and nobody knew him around this place

"He lied to me" Brennan spoke to herself, her voice echoing all through out the huge honey moon suit.

She felt worried for him. _What if something happened to him? What if he is hurt? Plus Brennan he didn't lie, he just did the rational thing, Booth knew I wouldn't come knowing it was a vacation; he did all this for me_. Guilt overflowed her body. She stood up and hurried to get her purse from the main bedroom. Brennan found the purse on the floor next to the right side of the bed. It had landed there after hitting Booth's face. Again, more guilt.

She was walking to the door when she heard a tune being played from outside the hotel; she was just about to ignore the music when she heard words being sang. Voices signing in Spanish where beautifully tuned, as she got closer to the balcony she could here one voice was completely out of sync, she sensed an accent on the voice. Brennan knew that accent.

She opened the doors, the sky smelled of humidity and roses, Brennan directed her gaze to the bottom of the parking lot of the hotel

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, canta y no llores, porque cantando se alegran cielito lindo los corzones" A mariachi was singing below the balcony, their costumes black with gold details in the front and back of the pants, some carried big guitars others very small guitars, two where playing the trumpet while another sang while he swung his hat on his right hand

"De la sierra morena cielito…" The music kept playing, the voices where still in tune except for one. She smiled when she saw him. He was in the middle of the mariachi, Booth was trying to sing the song, but the Spanish words came to fast for him to pronounce, but still he kept trying

"I'm sorry Bones.." He was yelling for her to hear, people walking on the street freeze to watch the romantic gesture.

"Booth" Brennan tried to speak to him, but he kept interrupting

"I know I was so wrong, I shouldn't have.."

"Booth"

"Bones please just give me.."

"Booth!" She yelled so loud, that this time the music stopped playing and Booth went quiet for the first time since he started singing

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry" It was all she managed to say, her words barely a whisper, but he heard her well "Please could you come up" She smiled at him, he smiled back. The mariachi and people watching clapped and cheered for the unknown but very cute couple

He took the stairs, he found it faster. The door to the suit was open; Brennan was waiting for him inside

"Temperance really I didn't meant to.." His words again where cut off, but this time by the sweetest thing ever. Brennan kissed him, she clasped her hands on the back of his neck pulling him even closer each second. They separated for the need of air

"Wow Bones!" He laughed, while he tried to stand on his two feet, the kiss had sent him off balance, but in a very, very good way

"Booth I acted very irrational, you meant good and I didn't see that, I'm sorry" She watched the floor, Brennan wasn't the kind of girl that enjoyed apologizing

"Hey" He raised her chin with his hand "You don't need to be sorry"

"Let me apologize" She begged

Brennan grabbed his hand and let him to the bedroom, then to the bathroom. She started to take off her blouse

"Bones" He tried to keep his mouth closed, but the beauty of the anthropologist didn't help much

"It's a Jacuzzi for two, we should put it to good use" Her words where rational but her tone screamed sexy

He picked her up "Viva Mexico!" He yelled, though his accent was not great, his actions where perfect. He threw them both with their clothing into the Jackuzi, but in seconds the garments where out.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Please review.. **

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I'm really happy reading your review and knowing that you are enjoying the story. Please when you finish review, every comment is welcome. Hope you enjoy **

* * *

She shifted on her side of the bed. He was awake and looking at her back, the sheet had fallen from her body so the long trail of white porcelain skin was addictive to his eyes. Booth didn't want to wake her up but it was too much of a temptation, he trailed his hands all throughout her back. Brennan started to move

"Booth stop looking at me" She demanded, her voice still half asleep

He smiled as she turned to face him; the sheet again remained on the floor "It's your fault for being so damn perfect"

"Perfect is an impossible assumption, each human being classifies their own perception of perfection, so it's not a specific idea" Her body may have been asleep but her brain was up

"Well in my perception you are perfect" Booth kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips

"So what do we have plan for today?" Brennan asked as she settled in between Booth's arms

"Oh" He jumped, his face turned bright with enthusiasm "I planned the beach for today, maybe later go to bar, I know several places we might like" Booth turn to see her face. Brennan sighed

"Did that looked over planed?"

"A little" Brennan answered "How did you know I was going to forget the whole fake case?" She was genuinely asking, he saw that in her eyes

"Well, I didn't know you where actually going to forget so easily, but I knew you would try to see my point of view and appreciate this time we have together" He could see through her, when people might think she is cold, he actually knows her. Brennan smiled

"In that case, we should get up" She started to get out of bed, when Booth caught a hold of her wrist

"So, no loving time?" He stuck out his lower lip, in a pouting face

"I said we needed to get up, that involves a shower" Brennan smile mischievously. Booth jumped immediately out of bed and hurried her to the bathroom. _Man! She is perfect!_ He thought

They had taken a taxi to drive them to the beach. They strolled through the white clear sand. Brennan was wearing denim short shorts, with a white thin tank top; she carried the towels and sun block. Booth wore his bathing suit; a long short that stopped at his knees, it was black with tropical flowers all around it. He was caring all kind of water toys; he brought floating devices, umbrellas, rubber balls and many more. When Brennan finally found a descent spot he let the things fall to the sand

"Why did you bring so much stuff?" Brennan was looking at the toys Booth had brought

"Just for fun, I want to show you to have a good time"

_A good time! I'll show him that I can have __a good time too_

"Great spot Bones!" Booth exclaimed when he saw the beautiful beach. There where several people lying on the beach, mostly tourists, they all looked American. Because the place wasn't over crowded it let them get a good view of the waves hitting the shore. It really was a great spot

"Thank you" She started to take off her tank top, revealing the top part of her bikini. Booth's mouth flew open; it was a black tiny bikini, fit her body perfectly. Then she took off her short shorts; revealing the bottom part of the sexy bikini, matching black. Her long legs looked sexy as hell, her abdomen femininely toned. Her whole figure tall and slim

"What?" Brennan was resting her hands on her hips

"Wow!" He gazed her up and down "You look amazing!"

Instead of talking she just gazed back at him; he also looked great, with his uncovered muscles and rock strong abdomen

"I didn't knew you wore bikinis" Booth looked at her again "And that you looked so god damn sexy in them"

"Thank you"

Booth heard murmurs and whistles being called by guys around the beach, when he turn to see from whom the sound where coming from he found out that a bunch of college students where ogling her Bones. Of course Brennan had no knowledge of that fact. Booth tried to cover as much as he could with his own body, but the college dudes kept screaming admiration to the anthropologist's body

"Booth what are you doing?" Brennan asked confused

"Bones they are ogling you, those sick bastards!"

"Booth, stop it! They are not"

"Yes they are"

Brennan turned to see the college guys, they in fact where cheering at her bikini, she flushed for the reaction she was causing. Angela was right; it was going to turn some heads, and not only Booth's

"Oh my God!" Booth couldn't believe it when he saw Brennan's flushed cheeks and shy smile "You like it"

"What? No I don't" She tried to bring her cheeks back to there normal tone

"Yes you do"

She grabbed his hand "Let's get into the water, that way they can't see me, and we can be no where in site" He forgot the argument quickly, he was in no way to bicker with a beautiful girl in a black bikini asking him to join her in the water

Soon they found themselves far away from the shore. Their bodies floating in the sea, Booth reached out to hold Brennan's body; he kissed her, and found his way to a spot in her neck

"Booth I'm all salty" She laughed when she felt his lips nibbling on her neck

"You taste great anyway"

Brennan thought this would be the perfect moment to show him she could have a good time, or better yet, get a good revenge. Now it was her who was kissing him passionately. Brennan started to tug on his shorts

"Bones" He said in between breaths. She was pulling his shorts down "Bones, we are in public"

"I know"

"There are young people on the beach, are you sure?" Her kisses just increased, he took this as a yes. Finally she took his shorts off, leaving a butt naked Booth in the sea. Booth had his eyes closed, so he didn't notice when Brennan wasn't there anymore. He felt her body missing so he opened his eyes, when he saw she wasn't there he started screaming "Bones! Where are you?" He kept screaming until he heard her laughter coming from the beach. Brennan was getting out of the sea laughing and holding a pair of black shorts with tropical flowers on her hand

"Looking for this?" Brennan talked while swinging the garment on her fingers

"Bones!" His cheeks quickly turned red, he didn't know if it was possible to sweat on water, but he would've bet he was "Come back"

Brennan shook her head, she left the shorts next to the towels they had brought, she grabbed one of the inflatable crocodile toys Booth had brought, she threw it to the sea "How about this?"

"You are kidding me, right?"

"Actually I think I am, Booth maybe I'm getting better at this"

Even though Booth was embarrassed he still managed to laugh, for her making a prank was an accomplishment. She was even cuter while being awkward. Booth saw the floating crocodile coming his way; he quickly managed to inflate it. He wrapped himself in the rubber toy. In one quick move he stepped out of the sea, all eyes came to him, especially the female eyes

"Bones you are going to pay for this" He said playfully

Brennan was laughing, but at the same time she was looking at the sexy body wrapped in a green toy with only a Catholic medal on

"Booth, the hotel? Now!"" Her voice begged for him

"Yes please" Booth wanted to take her back to a private room since she took her short shorts and tank top off

Brennan stopped to see the beach one last time before going back to their room, she didn't pay attention to the view, but instead to the women ogling Booth "They are ogling you Booth"

"No they are not" He secured the garment covering him

"Yes they are!"

Booth looked around, they where watching him, he flushed

"You like it!"

"No I don't!" He pouted for the second time that day "Can I please just get you out of that bikini and into the Jacuzzi"

She forgot the argument and increased her pace as well

"Yes please"

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed, really I do. And I also hope you review hehe... **


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the first time in the character's point of view. Sorry if I have many mistakes, I just wanted to try something new. Hope you enjoy, please review when you finish... **

* * *

I watched him move throughout the room, shirtless. He placed the suitcase on top of the bed; he was searching for the right shirt to wear. Booth's muscles bunched and relaxed. I could feel myself wanting to jump on top of him, the things that could be done with those muscles, before I knew it my mind had shifted into dirty scenarios_. Stop it Temperance! If you keep thinking about it we may never get to the bar in time._ Trying to relax my mind and other parts of my body I moved into the bathroom, stopped in front of the mirror to apply the rest of my makeup.

Seeing my reflection I couldn't help but laugh; I wore a blue dress, Angela had picked it up for me, she said it was "hot", whatever she meant with that. I had also on high stiletto heels, giving me a few inches more of height. My hair was loose, why bother tight it up when at the end of the night it was going to be where it was right now; in curls framing my face. I gave one more look at the mirror, I had no idea if I looked good, but judging by Booth's words, I looked great.

He walked into the room, hugging my body from behind. Booth's arms crossed at my waist and he rested his face on my shoulder

"You look so beautiful" He said as we both looked at the mirror in front of us. We both looked good together, like if things where finally in the right place

"Thank you, so do you" I said as my heartbeat increased, feeling his body so close was some kind of sweet torture, if that actually exists

I turned around in his arms. He had picked a black shirt; though I would've preferred him shirtless it looked great on him. I tugged his collar and kissed him, he kissed back

"Ready to party Bones!" Though it sounded nothing like a question I answered

"Yes" I said smiling

He grabbed my hand and walked me until we reached the lobby. He told me he had to talk to the manager, I asked him why but he just strolled away, after several minutes he returned

"What was all that about?"

"Oh nothing Bones, I just"- I could sense he was searching for words "Ask them if they could straight up the room"

_What? The room was clean, we both are very organized people, maybe I'm a little more, but it was clean_. I decided to ignore the conversation; the personnel would enter the room and probably leave when they see it was clean.

Apparently he was surprised by me not asking him more, his eyebrows stood up, he smiled and grabbed my hand once again.

He guided me through the streets of Veracruz. Many people had told me about this place, it was an archeological site so many of my fellow coworkers had mentioned it to me. But they had never told about how beautiful the town was as well. People strolled down the sidewalks, couples, children, seniors with a bag of seeds to feed the birds. It was nothing like D.C. I looked at Booth, his face changed colors as the lights illuminated his body. Every time we would pass a male, he would squeezed my hand stronger, or tried to cover my legs to prevent anyone else to see them, he thought I didn't notice, but I did. Most men who have been protective with me had always finished getting on my last nerve, well he also gets on my last nerve but I wouldn't have it any other way.

We stopped in front of some kind of club, but it was like none I've ever seen. We entered through a door where a gigantic man stood, he nodded as we continued walking, then we had to walk several stairs down, like you would in a basement. Booth yelled the name of the club as we reached the end of the stairs, due to the load noises I didn't quite hear him, but I could tell it had a Spanish name.

Before we knew it, we where surrounded by many couples dancing salsa, hips moving as if they weren't supported by bones.

"I didn't know it was a salsa club!" Booth shouted as his grip on my hand increased

"It looks fun" I said as I looked at the people laughing, drinking and dancing. I felt his stare, his face stunned by surprise "I mean because of the cultural activities these people enroll down here, very ritualistic"

"Culturally? Huh" Sarcasm and laughter covered his words

"Yes, culturally" I said smiling, though cultural rituals where the last things on my mind

"Want to get a drink?"

I nodded, and we started walking to the bar; we each took seats next to each other. We order two drinks of the same thing, Booth asked me to just try it. I liked it. I heard the music play, my foot started moving as if possessed by the tune. I looked at Booth; he was moving the alcoholic beverage in his hand. I decided to take the chance

"C'mon let's dance!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the crowd.

* * *

She had actually asked me to dance. Yep, Miss. I'm an anthropologist with too many doctorates for a lifetime plus I have a kicker ass body, had asked me to dance!

I could tell my body freeze, the alcohol was just starting to flow through my blood

"You want to dance?" I asked in disbelief

"Don't you?" Her beautiful eyes stared into mine. _Of course I want to!_

"Yeah, yes, I do" I placed one hand on her waist and with the other covered her hand, she placed her free hand over my shoulder "I just never had guessed you liked salsa"

"Well, I don't think I dance well, but I respect the emotions that can be transmitted through this specific form of art" The music started and every thing she just said banished away. _Not a good dancer! She was great!_ Her hips started to move, my hand involuntarily landed lower on her hip. Bones was dancing as the music played. I've never considered myself an amazing dancer, but I don't think I'm bad, she was better, so much better than me. Who would've thought, Bones such a sexy salsa dancer

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" I said as she turned in my arms letting me speak to her ear

"College" Bones said in between laughs

_College! What the hell happen in college to Bones?_ To be honest I was not in the mood for asking at that moment, talking was the last thing on my mind. I tried to focus my mind on something else that wasn't so sexy, but every time her body got close to mine I couldn't help but react, especially one part of my body react. The music stopped and with that she withdrew from my hands, the crowd clapped, we clapped. My breath was heavy as if just finishing a marathon, maybe I had, and maybe keeping me from jumping on Bones was the greatest most tiring sport of all. In that case, I was a pro since the first day we started working together.

I looked at her. Her hair was across her face, she was clapping and laughing. Sweat was staring to form on her neck and disappearing in between her cleavage. My mouth suddenly felt dry. I watched Bones once again; her eyes greener than ever before, the heavy makeup making her look sexy and mysterious. She felt my stare and looked at me.

"That was fun" She started to walk back towards the bar. I had to hurry to get to where she was, no way I was letting her out off my site in a bar wearing that dress

"Wait up" We sat at the same place we had been before she pulled me to the dance floor "Bones you are the best dancer I've ever danced with"

She smiled "No, I'm not, my spine is not properly coordinated"

"That's not true" I snapped back

"Booth, I'm the one that knows about bones, I think I know when my spine is not coordinated" She was right, she was the one that knew about bones

"But I'm the one that can tell if somebody dances great, plus ask every other guy in here, you dance amazing" Honestly I really didn't want her asking any other guys anything

"So do I ask them?" Bones grinned

I grabbed her by the waist before she stood up "No, its okay Bones I believe you"

She laughed.

"How long?" The voice spoke with a strange American accent, though it was almost impossible to say if the guy was American and had gone to leave in Mexico, or the other way around

"How long what?" I asked back

"C'mon how long have you two been married"? The man pointed at Bones and me

Brennan spit a sip of the drink that had just been served to her. I patted her one the back

"No man, we are not ma"- he caught me off

"Do you have children?" The man asked again, though he was being polite he was getting on my last nerve

Bones almost drowned again on her drink

"No" Bones spoke "We are not married nor we have children, no, we don't" She was trying to get the point across but the guy just didn't understand, he insisted we where married or something like that. We ignored him and left the club

What had been illuminated and complete with life was now dark and silent. We walked to the hotel, her heels making soft noises as they hit the cement, or concrete or whatever she called it.

"Are you still freaked out for what happened back there?" I was talking about the whole married thing

She thought for a moment then spoke "No" A pause "I mean, so he thought we where married, that only means we actually do look like a match"

I chuckled and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead, not wanting to discuss more about our relationship

* * *

I opened the suit's door, the smell of roses emerged from the room. The suit was decorated with white lighten candles, the floor and bed where covered by delicate rose pedals. Before I could turn around to see if he was the one responsible for this, he picked me up and carried me to the bed. Letting our bodies fall in the puddle of petals. It was an amazing day.

* * *

I laid her on the bed, seeing her surrounded of those delicate red petals just made me love her even more. It was an amazing day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys, don't forget to review! hehe please **


End file.
